Building a Memory
by Lorelay
Summary: Hermione queda embarazada de Harry, pero éste, muere tras derrotar a Voldermot. Ron se hace cargo de Hermione y el niño.. pero... un hombre aparece que les da un giro brusco en la vida, sera él?
1. Pasado Misterioso

Building a Memory

Hola gente : Aquí los dejo con otro ff mío, que ya esta completo, por que tiene su tiempito. Esta alojado también en otra página, pero bueno… quiero ver que pasa aca. Jeje. Besitos.

Lorelay

Capitulo 1: Pasado Misterioso

Miles de gritos penetrantes de dolor y tortura se escuchaban en aquel lugar, donde se estaba desatando una terrible guerra entre el bien y el mal, es decir, entre la Orden del Fénix y Los Mortífagos, encabezados por Voldermot.  
No había pasado mucho tiempo, desde que se dio a conocer el acercamiento de la Profecía, que ya Harry Potter, un muchacho muy guapo y poderoso, estaba listo para derrotar el asesino de su familia. Esa predicción ocurrió luego del cierre del último curso del joven mago.  
Volviendo a la escena del terror, cuerpos inertes ocupaban la mayoría de los lugares, excepto uno, donde se estaban debatiendo a muerte Voldermot y Harry. Ambos se miraban con mutuo odio, Harry era muy rápido en sus reflejos y ya se había salvado varias veces del terrible Avada Kedabra. Voldermot, sin embargo, era más viejo y sus movimientos más lentos, por esto, ya había recibido varios golpes por parte del muchacho.  
Vamos peste inmunda, que pasa Voldi?? Estas cansado?? le decía sarcásticamente Harry con una voz potente que daba miedo. El señor Oscuro lo miro con profundo rencor y se abalanzó hacia el con un hechizo potente. Pero Harry se lo bloqueo con mucha facilidad Invorias!!! Voldermot soltó un horrendo grito de dolor, que no pudo callar, el maleficio hacia que todos sus huesos se quebraran, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Harry con una sonrisa triunfadora se acerco a él Y ahora que vas hacer?? Recuerda que ya destruí todas tus preciadas almas, es decir, tus horocrux y solo me queda... uno... lo apunto a la cabeza, Voldermot estaba en un shock de pánico, sus mortífagos los podían percibir y por eso dejaron de luchar contra los demás y prestaron atención a lo que hacia Harry. Uno de ellos, Malfoy (que se había escapado de Azkaban) lo apunto y le lanzó un hechizo pero este reboto contra Harry y se dirigió hacía su ejecutor que cayó desmayado al piso, varios grititos de susto se escucharon por todos lados, alrededor de Potter había una especie de escudo muy potente que desprendía una luz dorada. Nadie sabía como había logrado hacer el Potente escudo de Merlín, el encantamiento más difícil y poderoso que existía hacia ese entonces, solo uno había podido lograrlo anteriormente y era Dumbledore, pero ahora, estaba en claro que Harry Potter era el mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, superando al inolvidable Dumbledore.  
Les impresiona?? dijo divertido sin dejar de apuntar a Voldermot, que tenia los ojos desorbitados y temblaba del dolor. Lo miró nuevamente y sonrió satisfecho Es tu fin Voldermot, AVADA KEDABRA!!!!! Un potente rayó verde esmeralda salió de la varita de Harry y le dio de lleno a Voldermot, pero fue tanta la potencia del hechizo que lanzó, que a Harry y a varias personas los tiró cuatro metros atrás. Un silencio atroz reinaba el lugar y de Voldermot no había quedado ni las cenizas, solamente su túnica... Las personas encandiladas por la luz que había producido el maleficio empezó a levantarse y rodear el lugar del asesinato. Entre ellas, estaba Ron Weasley con varios rasguños y daños, que sostenía fuertemente a Hermione Granger también muy lastimada, y ésta aferraba fuertemente su mano en su vientre. Los dos miraron con esperanzas por todos lados para ver donde estaba su amigo, pero no había indicio de él, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.  
Varias personas de la Orden del Fénix empezaron a buscar pero nada. El ministerio ya había llegado y ahora tenían atrapado a todos los mortífagos posibles, obvio que algunos se había escapado por el miedo, además, que iban hacer ahora que su amo estaba muerto?? Nada, solo mendigar por ahí con la conciencia sucia.  
Pero sin ningún rastro de Harry. Hermione empezó a llorar y abrazó fuertemente a Ron.  
Tranquila... no puede estar muerto... él... pero Ron le costaba mucho hablar, un mar de lágrimas inundo sus azules ojos.  
Pero... fue... Seguro el maleficio también lo mató...!! dijo la castaña desesperada, que seguía tocando su vientre con dolor.  
Nada se pudo hacer, no quedo ni un rastro de él y se dio por dado que tambien había sido afectado por el maleficio y seguramente estaba muerto. Aun que varias personas no lo creían, la evidencias eran muy claras.  
Durante los días restantes de duelo por la muerte de Harry Potter, las personas se fueron recuperando de la batalla y algunas empeorando por la perdida de familiares.  
Ron Weasley estaba con su familia en el Cuartel General, lugar horrible, ya que traía muchos recuerdos. La señora Weasley no dejaba de llorar por los rincones, Ginny estaba encerrada en su cuarto seguro que también llorando, Tonks , que había sobrevivido, tenia el pelo gris y parado y una grandes ojeras, igual estaba Lupin. El Señor Weasley se encontraba en el Ministerio, Fred y George con pocas ganas en su negocio y Hermione en el cuarto donde estaba antes Harry con Ron.

Este ultimo entro para ver como se encontraba y la vio ahí... sentada sobre la cama derramando lágrimas, tenia los ojos rojos y el pelo desprolijo.  
Herm... vamos, no puedes estar así... le dijo su amigo acercándose a ella.  
Sabes... dijo la castaña luego de una pausa secándose las lágrimas Viste que Ha...Harry y yo éramos novios?... Ron asintió algo triste, nunca le había gustado esa idea por que estaba enamorado de Hermione.  
Bueno... continuó Hermione Quede embarazada de él...  
A Ron le dio un vuelco el corazón, no podía creerlo, el mundo se le había caído a sus pies.  
Y él... nunca lo supo... dijo Hermione volviendo a llorar. Eso era lo que más le amargaba, fue una estúpida, como no había podido contarle esa hermosa verdad que a la vez iba a ser un problema. Ahora Harry estaba muerto y nada podía hacer.  
Nunca le dijiste q... Hermione negó con la cabeza secándose las lágrimas.  
No... Ron la abrazó con ternura.  
Hermi, piensa en ese bebe, le hace mal que estés así. Puedes incluso perderlo por estar en este estado los ojos de la muchacha se desorbitaron.  
No!! Jamás!!! Si es algo que no voy a perder en esta vida es a mi hijo!!! Eso te lo juro Ron!! le dijo con decisión parándose de un salto tienes razón, no voy a llorar más. Voy a estar bien por la salud de mi bebe. Basta de esto! Lo hecho ya esta hecho y debo seguir adelante!!  
Ron se sorprendió al ver la actitud de su amiga y una "brillante" idea se le ocurrió.  
Pero, a ese niño le faltara la figura de un padre... dijo bajando la vista Hermione... por favor, deja que sea yo su nuevo padre. Déjate amar por mí. Te juro que te haré muy feliz y al niño tambien. Por favor, en memoria de Harry criémoslo la castaña le sonrió con profunda ternura y le contesto.  
Ron, se que cuidaras de este niño como si fuera tu propio hijo y que me amaras como nunca pero yo no te amo, y jamás podré amarte. Se que mis palabras son duras, pero yo no quiero que sufras por mi. Sabes muy bien que amo mucho a Harry y que ese sentimiento no se ira de mi corazón de la noche a la mañana. Te agradezco de lo profundo del alma lo que queres hacer por mi... pero... Hermione fue interrumpida por su amigo.  
Lo se. Y no me importa si no me amas como quiero, yo quiero que el hijo de mi mejor amigo tenga un padre, aun que no sea de sangre. Alguien quien le cuente cosas lindas y juegue con él. Alguien que le brinda todo su amor... y ese alguien quiero ser yo. No le diremos a nadie. Fingiremos que salimos y luego daremos la noticia y creerán que es hijo mío Ron cayó de pronto por la cara de insatisfacción de su amiga.  
Y Harry que?? Y mi hijo que?? No confundas las cosas, tu no eres el padre y el no es tu hijo. Tiene derecho de saber quien es su verdadero papá dijo algo molesta.  
Y lo sabrá, pero cuando sea grande... dijo el pelirrojo tomando las manos de su amiga.  
No lo se.. es todo tan confuso...  
Vamos Hermi... todo es por el bien del niño, piensa en él Ron se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Hermione retiro rápidamente su cara de él.  
Pero no de esta manera Ron... criaremos a este niño, pero nosotros no seremos más que amigos... entendido? el muchacho asintió algo triste y luego ambos se abrazaron Y... que nombre pensas ponerle?  
Hermione reflexiono con cariño Bueno, quiero que uno de sus nombre sea "Harry" en honor a su padre y...John como primero, en conclusión, John Harry Potter, si es niño... dijo ella sonriendo. Ron se quedo con la boca abierta Que sucede?  
Es que... pensaba que le ibas a poner mi apellido, ahora yo soy su nuevo padre! ron la miró algo enojado, y Hermione frunció el ceño.  
Ron, tu no eres el padre, ocuparas ese puesto para que el niño no le falte una figura masculina, pero eso no significa que no lo reconozca como hijo de Harry el pelirrojo algo molesto se separo de ella y fue hacía la puerta.  
Bien... como quieras. Pero dime como vas a explicar esto antes los familiares?? Recuerda que supuestamente ese niño va ser hijo mío, y que no puedes saltar con esta noticia tan rápido por que solo tienes 18 años, acaso no te das cuenta lo que pueden pensar los demás??? ron estaba que echaba chispas por todas partes. Hermione bajo la cabeza y reflexiono por unos instantes.  
Tal vez tengas razón... esta bien dijo al final la castaña algo desconcertada, no estaba muy convencida con lo que había dicho Ron, pero lo que ahora realmente importaba era la salud y el bienestar del angelito.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Han pasado 6 años desde aquel acontecimiento. Hermione y Ron se fueron a vivir al Valle de Godric a una hermosa mansión. Hermione, de 24 años, seguía tan hermosa como siempre. Ahora tenía su propia Librería en Hogsmade titulada "Hedwig". Ron trabajaba junto a Fred y George en su gran cadena de comercios que ya era un furor en toda Europa mágica. Y el pequeño John, de apenas 6 años, se divertía con su escoba en el patio. Hermione se encargaba de enseñarle a leer, escribir, etc, los elementos esenciales que le enseñan a los niños muggles de esa edad en el colegio. Para alegría de la castaña y del pelirrojo era muy inteligente y muy parecido a Harry. Tenia sus mismo ojos bellos, la cara, si no fuera su hijo y pequeño, se diría que es un clon de Potter, excepto su pelo. Este era castaño claro y lacio, y Hermione siempre le encantaba peinárselo y hacer algún peinado de moda.  
Eran muy felices, todos estaban encantados con el infante, lo amaban y también así lo malcriaban, sobretodo sus abuelos.  
Mami!! se escuchaba gritar al nene por los corredores de la casa.  
Que John?? le contestaba Hermione en la cocina mientras cocinaba para la familia. El niño llegó fatigado con un cuaderno en su mano derecha y en la otra un lápiz, se sentó en la silla junto a la mesa.  
Ya hice los deberes que me diste dijo con una voz muy tierna. Hermione se acercó a el, miro el cuaderno y una sonrisa amplia apareció en su rostro.  
Wow Johny! Que inteligente!!! Y como recompensa... Hermione saco su varita, la agito y una bolsa de chocolates apareció al frente del niño.  
Genial!! Gracias ma!! y agarrando la bolsa con desesperación salió disparado hacía su habitación. En ese momento Ron apareció en medio de la sala.  
Buenas Familia!!! dijo muy contento.  
Hola Ron! le dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la cocina para seguir haciendo la comida.  
Donde esta John??? dijo mirando por todas partes.  
Aquí estoy pa! Ya bajo!! y de un momento a otro se escucharon los zapateos del pequeño bajando la escalera. Recibió a su "padre" con un gran abrazo y un beso.  
Vamos a comer!! Vengan! dijo la castaña poniendo la mesa con la varita y depositando una porción de pastas en cada plato, se sentaron y comieron muy bien.  
Ma... empezó John algo tímido.  
que sucede? le preguntó Hermione.  
Quien es exactamente Harry Potter? al escuchar ese nombre Ron se atragantó con el ultimo pedazo de fideo, escupiéndolo a un costado y Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.  
Un amigo hijo, un amigo... dijo Ron tomando un sorbo de vino.  
ya se, siempre me decís lo mismo dijo John poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Ni Hermione ni Ron le habían contado exactamente quien era, el niño nunca se había dado cuenta de que había existido ese ser, hasta que, la semana pasado encontró un viejo álbum de fotos de ellos tres (Harry, Ron y Hermione) en el colegio. Y, desde ahí, no había dejado de preguntar sobre el.  
Hijo el... fue nuestro mejor amigo y una gran persona, pero... murió hace mucho tiempo dijo Hermione con pesar, no le gustaba hablar de eso, menos al frente de John.  
Por que? preguntó impaciente el niño.  
Porque... tubo un accidente y listo. Vamos a dormir! dijo nervioso Ron parándose de un salto, tomo al niño de la mano y lo llevó arriba; le puso su pijama y lo acostó.  
Papá, no te gusta hablar de él verdad? le preguntó astutamente el niño. Ron lo miró melancólico.  
No hijo, no me agrada, pero bueno, ya es tarde y mañana tu madre y yo debemos trabajar. Por esto, mamá te llevara con ella al trabajo. Buenas Noches le dijo dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla.  
Chau pa le dijo el niño, y como un angelito se dio vuelta y se durmió.  
Ron bajo lentamente las escaleras, en el living lo esperaba una Hermione pensativa y preocupante sentada en un sillón.  
Que ocurre? le preguntó Ron sentándose al frente de ella.  
No crees que es hora de decirle la verdad? le contestó en voz baja, Ron la observó por unos instantes e hizo aparecer dos vasos con cerveza de manteca.  
No Hermi... además, no le compliquemos la vida al niño. Ya esta. Ahora yo soy su padre y listo. Harry... Harry ya es pasado Hermione esas palabras sobrias hicieron que Hermione se parara de un salto muy enojada.  
Tu no eres su padre y ya te lo eh dicho miles de veces. Tan solo ocupas ese puesto! Y realmente te lo agradezco muchísimo por que el niño lo necesitaba, pero... Hermione fue interrumpida, Ron tambien se había parado y estaba enojado, se podía notar por que el vaso que sostenía con su mano derecha temblaba de rabia.  
Pero que??? De que te quejas???? Tranquilamente me hubiera ido con otra mina y haberme formado mi propia vida, que desagradecida que sos! En sima que te ayudo me hechas en cara que no soy su padre y YA LO SE!!! Pero Harry esta MUERTO!!! Entiendes???? MUERTO!!!, ya no se puede hacer nada, además... pensándolo bien... Ron se paseo de un lado para el otro en el living el nunca supo que esperaba un hijo, por lo tanto, el jamás pensó ser padre... él nunca fue padre de nadie Hermione. ésta lo fulminó con la mirada y derramando lágrimas subió hacía su dormitorio.  
¿Cómo podía Ron hablar así de Harry? Sabía que estaba muerto, pero aun le costaba asumirlo. No se podía olvidar una persona tan importante para uno de la noche a la mañana. Harry había sido su gran amor, acaso Ron no lo entendía??... No permitiría que digiera eso del padre de su hijo. Aun molesta se puso el camisón, que por cierto era muy sensual, y se acostó. Al rato escuchó a Ron entrar sigilosamente, e irse al baño. En ese momento se durmió por completo.

Al otro día, Hermione despierta con pocas ganas de trabajar, mira a su lado y ve que Ron ya se había levantado. Se viste acorde a su trabajo, baja y ve a su hijo también en la mesa. Le da un beso en la cabeza y se sienta a desayunar junto a ellos.  
Toma John le dijo mientras le daba una tostada con mermelada y el chico la hundía en la leche. Ron y Hermione apenas habían cruzados miradas.  
Luego del silencioso desayuno, los tres salieron para Hogsmade a través de los polvos flu. Llegaron algo sucios, pero no fue problema para Hermione, que rápidamente lo arreglo.  
Ron se despidió de John y Hermione, y se fue hacia "Sortilegios Weasley". Hermione, por lo tanto, abrió su negocio y espero a que las brujas y los magos empezaran a entrar y comprar. Mientras tanto, John estaba haciendo los deberes que su madre le había dejado para que no se aburriera tanto. Una vez que los terminó, fue en busca de su madre.  
Ma... puedo salir a ver las vidrieras?? le preguntó aprovechando que su madre estaba desocupada.  
que? No!! sos muy chiquito para andar por ahí! dijo Hermione mientras le devolvía el vuelto a una señora mayor con su nieto que le había pagado.  
Dale!! Solo es la vidrieras del frente y las de al lado!! Dale ma!!! Déjame!!! insistió con ganas el muchachito. Hermione suspiro de paciencia.  
Bueno esta bien, pero solo 5 minutos, sino estas aquí para entonces tendré que tomar medidas drásticas le dijo para asustarlo un poco, así obedecía.  
Si mami, volveré en un ratito y con alegría salió hacía las calles llenas de magos comprando por todas partes, había mucha gente. Fue mirando vidrieras por vidrieras y principalmente se paró en una que llamaba la atención de cualquier niño fanático de Quidditch. Había una espléndida escoba llamada "Huracán", era de madera de roble lustrada, con la mejor definición, era una sueño para cualquiera, pero este sueño costaba mucho. John observó las otras cosas que había alrededor, guantes de buscador, de cazador. Incluso vendían una snitch autentica. Estaba muy emocionado, y no era el único, un hombre de no más de 26 años estaba junto a él observando tambien anonado la vidriera. Estaba muy bien vestido, tenia los cabellos despeinados y negros y unos ojos increíblemente verdes.  
Valla escoba, no? le dijo el hombre al niño con un pequeño acento francés, pero éste no le contesto. El hombre se agacho para observarlo bien, pero no hubo respuesta Que pasa? Las lechuzas te comieron la lengua?  
No, mi mamá dice que no hable con extraños dijo el niño girando la cabeza para verlo, y al chocar con aquellos ojos le dio la impresión que le era muy familiar. Y no solo John pensaba eso, aquel extraño hombre le dio un vuelco el estomago, y el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquel niño que lo hacía sentir tan extraño?  
Claro... tiene razón tu madre... contesto luego de estar unos segundos observándolo. Volvió su mirada hacía la vitrina y se quedo mirando la escoba, era muy llamativa.  
Como te llamas? le preguntó el niño luego de pensarlo varias veces.  
Me llamo Federic Thompson le dijo muy formal tendiéndole la mano que con gusto el niño se la estrecho.  
Mi nombre John Harry Weasley contestó el niño. El hombre se quedo anonado, no sabía por que pero las palabras "Harry" y "Weasley" se le hacían muy familiar, como si toda la vida las hubiera escuchado. Pero era imposible, el...  
Tengo que irme, chau dijo el niño despertando al individuo de sus pensamientos, y con un gentil saludo se despidieron. John volvió al negocio donde su madre ya lo esperaba para irse. Hermione lo tomo de la mano fuertemente.  
Dónde has estado John? le pregunto tomando su capa y acercándose a la chimenea.  
Mmm... por ahí contestó el niño y se metió adentro de la chimenea, tomo un puñado de polvos flu y claramente expresó "Calle del Fénix 678".

Luego de varios días de aquel extraño encuentro, John no volvió a ver a Federic pero no pudo evitar seguir pensando en él. Aun que nunca lo había visto antes le hacía muy familiar y tanta dudas en su pequeña cabecita hacía que el pobre se perdiera un poco, por esto, decidió preguntarle a su madre.  
Mamá dijo llegando con aire de vergüenza, se sentó y espero a que Hermione terminase de secar los platos.  
Dime le contesto ésta sentándose al frente de él.  
Bueno... el otro día, te acordás cuando me llevaste con vos al trabajo? Y salí por un rato? le dijo su hijito subiendo la vista.  
Si, que paso? pregunto Hermione.  
Bueno... estaba mirando la vidriera en donde venden artículos de Quidditch y ...aparecio un hombre, y me dio la impresión q lo conocía dijo John algo cohibido.  
Un hombre que te pareció conocido?? pregunto Hermione temerosa y preocupada A ver, y como era ese hombre?  
Tenia acento francés cuando hablaba, pero parecía no ser de Francia... raro... e iba bien vestido, tenia ojos verdes y era morocho describió John. Hermione se quedo pensando por unos instantes, "ojos verdes y morocho", aquella descripción le hacía acordar siempre a Harry.  
John ya te eh dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que hables con extraños le dijo severamente Hermione. John puso los ojos en blancos.  
Pero ma, Federic no era un extraño! Parecía ser buena gente! le contestó bruscamente.  
Federic? Wow! Hasta nombre te dio! Que descarado! le reprocho Hermione poniéndose nerviosa.  
Hay ma, que exagerada!! Además... pero John no pudo terminar, una foto en el estante de unas de las alacenas de la cocina hizo que se quedara pálido.  
Que te sucede? le preguntó Hermione y volteo la cara para ver que había visto su hijo y se dio cuenta del portarretrato. Se levantó, lo tomó y lo llevó a la mesa. Era una foto del ultimo día que pasaron con Harry. Estaban ellos tres muy felices.  
Ma... ese es el hombre... dijo el John señalando temerosamente la foto de Harry que sonreía muy feliz. Hermione se quedo anonada.  
que? No hijito, ya te lo hemos dicho Harry está muerto!! Debe ser una persona muy... parecida dijo clavando sus ojos en los de Harry.  
No mamá!! Era él!!!!!! Te lo juro!!! Era Harry Potter!!! dijo John poniéndose muy nervioso y pálido ERA SU FANTASMA!!!!!!! Hermione empezó a reírse no por que le causaba risa, sino por que le daba miedo aquella idea. Harry estaba muerto, estaba más claro que el agua y además no creía que Harry hubiera decidido quedarse en el mundo deambulando por todas partes... no.  
Ya Johny, mejor vete a jugar, son ilusiones ópticas tuyas, vaya! Deja de hacerte la manija con esto!!! y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, John desconcertado y con miedo se fue a su habitación a jugar.  
Y si no lo son ma...?...


	2. Federic quien eres en realidad?

**Capitulo 2: Federic... quien eres en realidad?**

Como de costumbre, todos los viernes Hermione se llevaba a John al trabajo, los otros, éste se quedaba en los de sus abuelos.  
El negocio, como siempre, estaba lleno de gente y para el chico era aburrido estar ahí. Asomándose por la cortina que separaba el negocio de la pequeña habitación vio que su mamá estaba muy ocupada atendiendo a un grupo de ancianos viejitos que no oían bien o no veían. Y una traviesa idea se atravesó por su pequeña mente: iba a salir a pasear. No conocía muy bien el lugar, pero tampoco iba ser la primera vez que andaba por las calles de Hogsmade, así que sigilosamente se mezclo entre la multitud y salió camuflado entre un grupo de magos bastante gorditos. Al salir, una bruja estresada casi se lo lleva por delante, por lo visto estaba demasiada apurada. John empezó a caminar por las calles y sintió como varias miradas se clavaran en el, como si fuese algún tipo de fenómeno.  
"Mira... es igual" , escuchaba decir a una bruja de una gran belleza entre sus amigas, y se dio cuenta que aquellas eran alumnas de Hogwarts, el colegio que el iría. Estaba lleno de alumno, y varios clavaran la vista en él. Entre tanta presión, John empezó a ponerse nervioso y se alejo demasiado del negocio de su madre y padre metiendose en calles que no conocía. Ya, por donde iba, no había nadie, la mayoría de los comercios estaba cerrados en ese sector, y un terrible miedo se apoderó de él paralizándolo en el lugar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se había alejado tanto? Sus ojitos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y siguió caminando, pero parecía que ese camino nunca terminaría, cada vez se hacía más sombrío y triste. Ya las lágrimas le recorrían todo su rostro, mientras miraban los viejos carteles de los negocios. Hasta que no pudo seguir más, se paro en seco y comenzó a llorar desconsolado, ya estaba oscureciendo, y seguro que su madre ya habría vuelto a casa... No... Que haría ahora?? Estaba en peligro, un niño de esa edad no podía andar por esos lugares, más si todavía quedaron gente amante de las Artes Oscuras.  
En medio de aquel silencio solo se oía los llantos de John, pero aquel lugar estaba muerto por decirlo, por que no había ni una alma habitable ahí... o eso creía, cuando escucho pasos desde los lejos. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta y como impulso de protección se tiro al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos. Los pasos eran cada vez más audibles y lentos, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro derecho.  
No me mate!!! suplico John imaginándose lo peor.  
Hey! Tranquilo John! el niño no lo podía creer, levanto su cabecita y miro de una costado una figura adulta de un hombre muy apuesto con capucha, entre tanta oscuridad, unos ojos esmeraldas resaltaban.  
Señor Federic...? preguntó John temeroso reponiéndose del susto.  
Si!, pero que haces en estos lugares?? Es muy peligroso!! dijo desesperado, ayudo a John a levantarse y cuidadosamente le limpio la ropa con la varita Por que estas acá??  
No se... contestó John, que la verdad, esa era su respuesta Creo q... huía..  
Federic lo examino con los ojos y John sintió un escalofrió por su espalda.  
Huir? De que? preguntó seriamente.  
De las miradas... dijo vagamente John.  
No entiendo le contestó Federic. John le contó que se sentía perseguido por la gente, que lo miraban mucho y que por impulso había escapado de eso, perdiéndose. Entre el relato, no pudo evitar llorar, quería volver con sus padres.  
Tranquilo, yo te ayudare a encontrar a tu mamá y papá, si? dijo amablemente Federic tomándolo de la mano. El niño sintió desde entonces un cariño muy especial por aquel nuevo amigo. Su mano era muy cálida, y le proporcionaba mucha seguridad Dime, a donde vives??  
Vivo en el Valle de Godric... pero no se como llegar... dijo ahogando nuevas lágrimas, su pequeña manita se aferró más a la del Señor Thompson.   
Tranquilo, vamos a llegar ahí, vamos a tomar el Noctámbulo, que sin duda pasa por ahí... dijo Federic sonriendo amablemente. John no entendía mucho, jamás había oído hablar de Noctámbulo, pero algo le decía que sería muy divertido. Salieron del pueblo y se metieron al Callejón Diagnon, de ahí fueron a Londres y esperaron a que pasase.  
Y... hay que esperar mucho? preguntó impaciente el niño, ya estaba completamente oscuro.  
No! ya viene! le contestó confiado, y en efecto, a 10 mtos de distancia un colectivo color púrpura apareció de la nada, era inmenso y paró delante de ellos. Se abrieron las puertas, Federic y John ingresaron. El colectivero los miro con sus ojos inmensos por los lentes y palideció.  
Usted... empezó a decir con voz chillona. Federic frunció el entrecejo y el niño desvió la mirada.  
Yo que? Bueno, llévenos al Valle de Godric dijo depositando unas cuantas monedas que desaparecieron al instante.  
El colectivero se quedo callado y seguía pálido.  
Muy bien... VALLE DE GODRIC!! dijo y puso a toda marcha el colectivo, lo que hizo caer a Federic y a John al piso. Ambos se ayudaron a levantarse y se sentaron. La curiosidad de John iba en aumento. Había un grupo de brujas borrachas tiradas en una gran cama, luego un mago jugando con su varita en el sillón, por su aspecto, parecía haber salido de un gran incendio. Y luego, los ronquidos de un gordo contra la ventanilla. Era todo tan extraño, como podía haber camas en un colectivo??? Y no dudo en preguntárselo a su compañero.  
Bueno.. .yo tampoco lo se... es la primera vez que subo a este colectivo, la verdad es raro... contestó Federic mirándolo.  
Como la primera vez? No lo conocías? le preguntó John intrigado.  
Bueno... la verdad no lo se muy bien... lo que pasa es que yo... pero fue interrumpido por la frenada brusca del colectivo. Ya habían llegado.  
VALLE DE GODRIC!! dijo una voz fuerte por todas partes. Ambos se pararon y salieron a la fría noche. El colectivo desapareció en la esquina y Federic tomo de la mano a John.  
Bien... cuál es tu casa? le preguntó. El niño emocionado señalo una gran mansión en un terreno aislado, era realmente muy hermosa y luminada Bien, pues vamos!  
La alegría de John era exuberante, no llevaba a Federic caminando, sino iban corriendo! Estaba muy feliz de volver con su familia.  
Dentro de la casa una Hermione entre lágrimas y desesperación se paseaba de un lado para el otro dentro del living, esperando que Ron volvieran con alguna noticia del niño. Hasta que sintió el timbre de la casa y corrió hacía la puerta con violencia abriéndola de un golpe, automáticamente su vista se fijo en John y lo abrazó con mucho cariño.  
Amor! Donde estabas?? Me preocupe muchísimo!! dijo llorando, mientras le daba besos por todas partes a John No lo vuelva hacer!!! dijo, pero esta vez más severo  
Esta bien ma... perdón. Si no fuera por Federic no hubiera llegado nunca a casa dijo sonriente volviendo a mirar hacía atrás, pero él ya no estaba Federic...?  
Quien hijo? preguntó Hermione nerviosa mirando hacía afuera, donde veía una figura alejarse.  
Ma!!El me ayudo!! dijo desesperado el niño señalando al hombre. Hermione salió rápidamente de la casa atrás de el.  
Señor! Espere...!! dijo jadiando, el hombre se dio vuelta, pero la mujer no pudo ver su rostro, había poca luz, corrió un poco más y llegó sin aliento Muchas... Gracias...!! Hermione elevó la vista para verlo, pero su sonrisa de felicidad radiante automáticamente se borró en su bello rostro, transformándose en una mueca de impacto y sorpresa. Es que aquello que estaba viendo antes sus ojos no podía ser cierto... el mismo pelo... la misma cara... los mismo ojos!!!! Todo... Sintió un gran mareo y se tambaleo para un costado, pero unas fuertes manos la sujetó mientras oía a lo lejos aquella voz que tantas veces en el pasado la había vuelto loca de amor...  
Oiga! Se encuentra bien??... y todo se volvió oscuro...

Una vocecita triste la llamaba desde lo lejos "Mami", y cada vez era más audible, hasta que abrió los ojos para chocarse con los verdes ojos de su hijo.  
John... hijo, que sucedió? dijo una hermione aturdida llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Se encontraba en su habitación recostada y a sus pies estaba John preocupado.  
No se!! Te desmayaste y Federic te trajo acá!!! Pero ya se fue mami, ya se fue! dijo el niño alterado. Federic... ese hombre, ahora recordaba, era igual a Harry, era... su gemelo, por decir algo coherente, pero estaba muerto. Pero no podían haber dos personas exactamente iguales en un mismo mundo, excepto se eran gemelos, pero Harry fue hijo unico. Ah Hermione se le partía la cabeza del dolor y más las confusiones era peor.  
John... alcánzame esa foto de Harry... le suplicó señalando un portarretrato sobre la cómoda. John fue hasta él y lo tomo con ambas manitos de una forma muy cuidadosa.  
Toma ma... viste que es igual??? le pregunto desesperado el niño. Parecía que tambien estaba alterado. Hermione analizo la foto una y otra ves y el parecido era el mismo, era igual, las mismas facciones, la misma mirada... pero Como??? Es su fantasma!! Estoy seguro!!  
Su fantasma...? No hijo, eso es imposible.. él... Hermione se quedo muda, es que prácticamente no podía ser él. Su hijo la miraba de una manera confusa, como si su madre se estuviera olvidando de algo que paso y no se acuerda.  
Ma... el me salvó anoche... dijo el niño en un susurro poco audible y Hermione abrazó automáticamente a su hijo. Era verdad, anoche la había pasado muy mal, ahora recordaba bien. John había salido a pasear por Hogsmade, pero se había perdido, y Ron había ido en su busca y luego ese hombre apareció con el niño, ella corrió para agradecerle pero... todo se volvió oscuro.  
Lo siento John, es verdad... perdón... es q esto... realmente me impacto dijo secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelito que su hijo le había alcanzado. Ambos se mantuvieron juntos, abrazados, era muy tarde y Ron todavía no aparecía y Hermione no tenía forma para comunicarse con él.  
Como John se había dormido en su cama, lo dejó ahí bien tapado y bajo hasta el living para esperar a Ron. Eran las 2 de la mañana y sentó con una taza de chocolate, esperando su vuelta. Hasta que apareció con un aspecto bastante dramático, pálido y triste.  
Lo.. siento, Hermi... no lo encontré dijo sin aliento desplomándose en un sillón. Hermione seguía aun mirando, pero la expresión de su rostro no había cambiado nada, seguía seria Que acaso no te importa????  
John aparecio Ron y si me importa!! dijo alterada dejando bruscamente la taza de café en la mesa. Ron la miro sorprendido.  
Pero.. como? dijo agarrando la taza de Hermione y tomando un sorbo.  
Un... hombre lo encontró y lo trajo hasta aquí... dijo desviando la mirada hacía el fuego de la chimenea que jugaba peligrosamente.  
Que hombre Hermione?? Se más específica por dios!! dijo el colorado alterándose y parándose de un salto. Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo miró con el ceño fruncido y tambien se levantó.  
No quiero hablar de él ahora Ron y acto seguido empezó a dirigirse hacía las escaleras, pero una mano potente la agarro del brazo y la detuvo bruscamente.  
Si vamos hablar!!! Es mi hijo y tengo derecho a ...!!! pero Ron fue interrumpido por la alarmante voz de Hermione.  
NO ES TU HIJO!!!! Cuando lo entenderás???!!!! DIOS RON!! ES DE HARRY!!! ES DE HA-RRY!!! dijo gritándole como nunca y derramando más que unas simples lágrimas. Ron la miró con asco y tristeza, que desagradecida que era, después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos...  
Bien, como quieras, entonces si es como tu me decís no me necesitas, ni vos ni... el hijo de Harry.!!! y estas ultimas palabras las escupios como si fuera un chicle con mal sabor. Acto seguido, el Weasley tomó su capa y salió violentamente de la casa, dejando a una Hermione derrumbada en el dolor y en la culpa.

Ron desapareció del Valle de Godric y fue al Callejón Diagnon, para conseguir una habitación en el "Caldero Chorreante". Entra con paso furiosos y se para al frente del administrador del lugar.  
Dame una habitación Tom dijo de mal humor. El anciano, con sus grandes anteojos y su mano con parkinson, le dio una llave oxidada y polvorienta con el número 35.  
Ron ni se molesto de darle las gracias o el dinero, no era importante eso ahora, no. Subió hasta el tercer piso, quiso abrir la puerta pero no pudo y con furia le dio una patada maldiciendo por debajo.  
Maldita asquerosa puerta... decía mientras hacia fuerza con la llave, pero no había forma. Y fue entonces cuando se acordó de su queridísima magia Alhomora!!! gritó, pero no hubo caso, la puerta seguía igual. Rabiosos le dio otra patada, pero esta vez, fue demasiado, por que le quedo doliendo el pie Puerta de mierda!  
En ese momento, un hombre de la misma edad que Ron, se acercó con paso cauteloso, estaba encapuchado y tenía su varita en la mano derecha.  
De esa forma jamas la abriras... dijo con una sonrisa. Ron lo miró con recelo y sigui intentando con hechizos No lo conseguiras...  
La paciencia del pelirrojo llegó a su punto límite Bien, bien, a ver... dale!!! Hacelo vos! A ver.. si te crees tan listo como la tonta de Hermione!! dijo a gritos. El hombre pareció afectarle las palabras del Weasley, y ahora era él el que estaba enojado.  
Me parece que el tonto sos vos y sin más decir se acerco a la puerta, tomo la llave, le dio unos golpecitos con la varita a ésta y la puerta se abrió Por que parece que no usas tu cerebro... finalizo el hombre sacándose la capucha. Ron pegó un gritito de susto, se pusó más pálido que antes y se aferró fuertemente contra la pared para no caer.  
Harry...??? dijo casi sin voz. El hombre, conocido como Federic, lo miró confuso, le tendio la mano a Ron y pronuncio claramente.  
No, Federic Thompson señor... dijo mientras, Ron apretaba su mano y una sensación extraña recorría su cuerpo. Como podía ser tan parecido a Harry???? Como?????  
Ah! perdon. Ron Weasley dijo éste luego de estas unos segundos congelado por sus pensamientos. El hombre le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa melancólica, al igual que la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes brillantes.  
Sabes? Se me hace tan familiar tu nombre... que no recuerdo bien de donde... dijo guardando su varita en su bolsillo derecho, de la misma forma que Harry lo hacía en sus tiempos escolares. Ron todavía no lo podía creer... tenia que ser él... NO! Harry estaba muerto!! Tenia que estar muerto!!! Por que si vivía sería un gran problema para Ron...  
Tu... tu no eres Harry Potter??? se animo a preguntar el Weasley. Federic pareció palidecer por unos instantes y su mirada se perdió, pero volvió en sí.  
No... yo... pero no pudo terminar su frase, Ron había lanzado un gran suspiro de alivio.  
Uh! Menos mal, por que el esta muerto, no??? dijo tomándose la cabeza con una mano El murió... si... el murió.  
Federic no entendía nada, el nombre ese le era muy familiar, incluso había momentos en el cual imágenes de tres chicos jóvenes recorrían su mente. Uno de ellos era pelirrojo como el que tenia al frente, la chica era castaña y muy bonita... y ahora que lo relacionaba con el suceso de esa noche, era la madre de John... John... Weasley. Claro, ahora tenia todo más claro, el hombre pelirrojo de al frente era el padre de ese niño, pero... para, en esas imágenes borrosas de su mente había una tercer persona, de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes como los de él... era él???  
Oiga... usted es el padre de... John Weasley? se animó a preguntar Federic. Ron dudo por unos instantes responder esa pregunta, pero opto por hacerlo.  
Si, soy su padre. Como lo sabe? pregunto mirándolo.  
Pues, esta noche lo lleve devuelta a su casa, se había perdido en Hogsmade dijo sin problema. Ron volvió a quedarse mudo e inexpresivo. Su mirada se perdió en el fondo del pasillo de la habitación y no emitió ningún sonido durante segundos.  
Ya veo... tu no me engañas... dijo, pero esta vez de una forma más severa y peligrosa Tu no eres Federic Thompson, tu eres Harry Potter!!! Y NO ME ENGA–AS!! dijo furiosos, es que no había duda de ello, no podía seguir engañándose más. Además Hermione había actuado de una forma muy extraña y pensativa y a la vez triste y distante. Era él. Ron lo tenía más claro que el agua.  
Ya le dije que no soy Harry Potter!! contestó severamente Federic con un tono de voz al cual Ron reconoció al instante como marca de su antiguo amigo.  
No me engañas!!!! Y escúchame bien Harry... dijo sacando su varita y apuntándolo amenazadoramente Aléjate de mi familia, no vuelvas a ver a Hermione o a John, por que son míos... entiendes??? MIOS!!! Tu te diste por muerto durante seis años y dejaste en el olvido a tu familia!!!! AHORA ASUME LAS CONSECUENCIAS!!! gritó muy nervioso Ron, no permitiría que le saquen a Hermione y a John... no, eso si que no.  
Pero de que mierda hablas!!??!?! Estas borracho o que???' De que familia???!! No tengo familia!!! YO NO TENGO NADA!!! ENTIENDES??? NADA!!!! y Federic tambien sacó su varita y lo apuntó con gran habilidad. Ron por un momento dudo en atacarlo, sabía que Harry siempre le había llevado la delantera en ataques, y por la forma en que apuntaba se dio cuenta que seguía siendo el mismo mago poderoso.  
Pero antes que cualquiera de los dos se lanzaran hechizo, apareció el viejo Tom con su vieja varita apuntándolos.  
BASTA!! Váyanse los dos ya mismo de aquí!! Molestan a los huéspedes, fuera!! FUERA EH DICHO!!! y con gran habilidad los saco a patadas del hotel junto a sus maletas Y NO VUELVAN MÁS!!  
Ron furioso agarró un zapato de Federic que tenia a mano y se lo lanzó a la puerta con rabía.  
-ANDA A CAGAR VIEJO ARPIA!! y acto seguido salió corriendo, por que el zapato volvió en dirección del pelirrojo y le dio en la espalda. Mientras tanto, Federic se paro con elegancia, se sacudió su túnica, tomo su maleta y el zapato y comenzó a caminar  
A donde vas...? le pregunto Ron luego de pararse.  
No te importa, iré donde el destino me lleve y siguió su rumbo. Ron, mientras, le hacía burla.  
Bien!! Vete Harry!!! Abandona nuevamente a tu familia y amigos!!! Tantos años de amistad en Hogwarts para nada!!! le gritó Ron con voz quebrada, Federic se paro en secó y se dio vuelta pasmado.  
Que dijiste...? le preguntó a quedas. Ron lo fulmino con la mirada.  
Que te vallas!!! le espetó y se dio vuelta.  
NO! lo ANTERIOR! le grito desesperado Federic. Aquella voz congeló a Ron, se dio vuelta, y camino hacía el.  
Tanto años en Hogwarts para nada ... Federic se quedo en silencio y con la mirada en el suelo, dejo caer su maleta y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos. Hogwarts... ese nombre, era un colegio de magia, lo sabía por que lo sentía, por que había estado ahí. Había vivido prácticamente su vida ahí...y Ron... había sido su mejor amigo??? Quien era Ron? Enemigo o amigo??? Y Hermione???? Quien era??? Hogwart... Grifflindor!! Si!! Su casa... el había pertenecido ahí... pero como estar seguro de eso...??? Como...??  
Ron... yo... fui a Grifflindor en Hogwarts? preguntó en un susurro. Ron lanzó un bufido de desesperación.  
Claro!! Pero que te pasa??? No te acordás de nada???? De lo vivido???? dijo en chiste, pero al ver la expresión de Federic o Harry, o como sea, se dio cuenta de que lo que decía no era ningún chiste.  
Si... no me acuerdo casi nada... yo perdí la memoria y... Federic no pudo continuar, tomo su maleta nuevamente y empezó a caminar. Pero Ron lo detuvo poniéndose al frente de el.  
Como que perdiste la memoria?? No entiendo... quien eres en realidad?' Harry???...


	3. Cavando Ciénagas oscuras Parte 1

**CAPITULO 3: Cavando Ciénagas oscuras Parte 1**

Los ojos verdes del muchacho se empaparon levemente de lágrimas y bajo su cara para no encarar la mirada de Weasley, sin embargo, éste lo tomo fuertemente de los hombros y lo zamarreo como si fuera un trapo sucio.  
Di algo!!!... le gritó sin paciencia. Federic, lo empujo fuertemente, haciendo que Ron cayera al piso bruscamente.  
Déjame en paz! Quien sos para tratarme así, eh?? Quién? Sabes algo?? Ya me cansaste!! Y la verdad no se si sos una grata ayuda para recuperar lo perdido y construir lo destruido!!! enfurecido tomó su maleta y desapareció en el aire, dejando a un Ron confuso y furioso

Pero como podía ser?? Si esa persona, cuyos rasgos eran idénticos a lo que una vez fue su amigo estrella, su mundo se caía en pedazos.  
(pensamientos de Ron)

El muchacho de ojos azules decidió volver a su casa, no le importaba si era una actitud de cobarde o de arrepentido, por que no le importaba. Volvería a su hogar y estaría con su... mujer.  
Lentamente entró, tratando de no hacer el mínimo ruido, subió las escaleras, hasta la habitación de él y Hermione, ingresó como una sombra y miro la figura débil en la cama. Hermione... que haría si la perdía por que ahora este estúpido se venía a meter en sus vidas? No era justo...  
Lentamente le acarició el pelo, la cara, con mucho cariño, y la mujer sonrió de satisfacción y de sus labios rosados surgió un palabra que volvió loco a Ron.  
Ha...rry? el pelirrojo pegó un salto de la cama y se paro mirándola fijamente, temblando de la nuca hasta los pies como histérico.  
Harry?... HARRY????? Hermione despertó sobresaltada aferrando su mano al pecho por el impactó, sus ojos desorbitados por el susto miraron furiosamente a Ron.  
Pero que te pasa????? EH??? Por que gritaste así???! dijo la mujer parándose tambien mientras se cubría con su capa.  
Por qué...??? Porque luego de 6 maravillosos años no te has olvidado de el!!!! Harry! Oh Harry!! dijo imitando un voz de niña pequeña babosa. Hermione se puso roja de la furia Oh! Harry!! Te amo!!! continuó Pero sabes donde te podes meter a ese HARRY...??!?!?! Ron no pudo terminar la frase, de la mano de Hermione recibió una fuerte abofeteada en la mejilla derecha, dejándole los dedos marcados. Los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas giraron para encarar los almendrados de la joven llorando.  
Me cansaste... la voz le temblaba demasiado como para hablar Vete!! ron se quedo pasmado, pálido VETE!!!!!! descontroladamente Hermione tomó su varita y apunto al armario, donde de éste salieron todas las ropas de ron y se acomodaron desprolijamente en una maleta de cuero rota. Hermione la tomó con rabia y se la entregó mientras que con ambas manos los empujaba hacía la puerta.  
Ya mismo te vas!!!! YA!! y de un portazo lo dejo del otro lado. Ron... inmóvil y shockeado no quiso insistir, no...la pagaría muy caro, después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos...  
Mientras tanto, del otro lado, Hermione se derrumbaba en la puerta llorando como una niña pequeña, como había sido tan estúpida??? Como no se había dado cuenta???? Era obvio... que miserable!!! Que idiota!!! Sin duda había sido el peor error de su vida...  
Entre que sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro como cataratas, un niño pequeño se le acercó a su lado y con su manito le acarició el pelo.  
Mami...por qué lloras? le dijo un John triste. Hermione elevó sus ojos enrojecidos y nuevamente se inundaron de lágrimas. John era la figura vida de su verdadero padre.  
Ven aquí amor... dame un abrazo le dijo, tomándolo de ambas manos, mientras los acercaba a su pecho.  
Durante varios minutos se quedaron ahí, compartiendo el amor que se tenían, el dolor que sentían y el sufrimiento.

Federic había pasado la noche en una residencia en Londres, con muy poco dinero, lo poco que se había traído de Francia.  
Mientras caminaba las calles transitadas de Londres se paraba en vez en cuando a observar vidrieras, y en los ventanales se reflejaba su figura. Aquellos ojos no reflejaban luz, eran opacos en transparencia, sus vestiduras ya no estaban en buen estado... cerró los ojos por unos instantes, miles de imágenes de chicos correteando por pasillos estilo gótico, hombre encapuchados tirando hechizos por donde quien... y una sonrisa malvada retumbo desde lo más lejano de su mente... abrió los ojos bruscamente. No podía seguir así, tenía que saber su identidad, como había sido... Quien había sido??... Quien era?? Era realmente aquel famosos Harry Potter que supuestamente murió o fue un alumno más de Hogwarts que vivió todo aquel horror que mostraban esas imágenes?? ¿Pero a quien acudía para responderse todas estas respuestas? ¿Quién...? Pero no pudo terminar de formularse la pregunta, pues aquella mujer, de cabellos castaños y elegantes, de ojos almendrados y dueña de una magnifica sonrisa se implanto en su mente: Hermione.  
Sin más rodeos fue directamente a esa mansión, que noche anterior, había estado. Además, tenía una excelente excusa para fomentar su presencia ahí. La excusa era que iba a verla como estaba, ya que se había desmayado.  
Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su bello rostro, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba al frente de la gran puerta de roble. Con algo de nerviosismo toco el timbre y esperó...  
Las manos le transpiraban de los nervios, la boca se le había puesto seca, y no paraba de estar quieto. Hasta que sintió unos pasos del otro lado, y escucho el giró de las llaves y lentamente la puerta se abrió. El aspecto de aquel recuerdo de mujer no era el mismo que tenia al frente. Ahora, Hermione estaba pálida, los ojos rojos ( por llorar, pensó Federic) y temblaba ligeramente. Los ojos de éstas no dejaban de ver los suyos, Federic tampoco podía evitarlo. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, y sintió como su estomago se contraía y una calor le subía de los pies hasta la cabeza.  
La mujer en un intento arrebatado lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, y mientras los hacía lloraba y murmuraba cosas que Federic no alcanzó a oír. La verdad, no entendía nada. No sabía si aquella muestra de afecto era por haber salvado la vida de su hijo o... por que había algo más que el ignoraba o simplemente no recordaba.  
No puedes engañar... eres tu Harry!! Mi harry!! dijo Hermione desesperada sin soltarlo.  
No... verás yo no soy... dijo Federic tratando de soltarse un poco de la muchacha que ahora lloraba más.  
Por favor... por lo menos quédate unos instantes conmigo... por favor!! dijo alzando por primera vez la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos tiernamente entre lágrimas. Federic se sonrojo un poco y no pudo negar esa petición. Era ahora o nunca.  
Ambos ingresaron y Hermione dejó de llorar. Se fue directamente a la cocina y desde la puerta le hizo una seña para que se sentara y como buen obediente Federic lo hizo. En la cocina se escuchaba los ruiditos de tazas y platos y el silbido de una tetera con agua hirviendo. No tardo mucho en aparecer de nuevo en el living con una bandeja, la depositó cuidadosamente en la mesa y le sirvió el té.  
Gracias... dijo Federic sonriéndole levemente mientras tomaba su taza. Aun no sabía como empezar.  
Hermione por lo tanto, no dudo en empezar ella primera, tantas dudas... tanto dolor... no podía acumularse más Como te llamas en realidad??  
Federic no quiso mirarla a los ojos y busco las palabras adecuadas para responder esa pregunta, la palabras verdaderas.  
No lo se Hermione dejó su taza en la mesa y miró la chimenea.  
Es que... sus ojos almendrados se llenaron de lágrimas no puedes ser tan parecido a él... tenes que ser Harry...  
Federic supo que contestar  
No lo se Hermione... no se quien soy... Hermione se quedó pasmada e intrigada ¿Cómo que no sabía quien era? Entonces... eso quería decir q...  
Federic tomó aire en realidad, el objetivo de mi visita era saber si vos me podrías informar algo de mi, si... me viste antes o...no se... fuiste mi amiga o que. Quien fui?? los ojos de la muchacha ahora no lloraban, tenían un brillito especial, un brillo de esperanza.  
Perdiste la memoria? ... le pregunto la joven.   
Parece que si...Mira, mejor te cuento mi historia le dijo dejando su taza en la mesa, Hermione se acomodo bien para escuchar el relato Hace exactamente seis años yo salía de San Mungo con perdida de memoria total. Nadie sabía de donde provenía, nadie sabía con exactitud quienes eran mis familiares o... quien me había salvado la vida.  
Es decir... que vos no llegaste solo a San Mungo? Alguien te trajo ahí? cuestionó la muchacha confundida.  
Exacto. Las enfermeras del lugar me digieron que fue un hombre encapuchado que no quiso dar su nombre.. pero Federic fue interrumpido.  
Es decir que no lo conociste??? el muchacho la miró fijo.  
Así es. Jamás supe quien fue el que me salvo la vida...  
Cuando desperté en el Hospital...

Flash Back

Hospital San Mungo

Euríce, por que no revisas como es el estado del paciente de la Habitación 302? le dijo la recepcionista a una joven vestida de blanco. Esta asintió levemente y con firmeza, pero a la vez con temor fue hacía esa habitación. Sabía perfectamente quien estaba en esa habitación...Entro sigilosamente y observó el panorama. La pieza estaba oscura y en el medio había una cama donde yacía el paciente con vendas en toda su cabeza y extraños objetos en su pecho.  
Ella se acercó a el y miró como progresaba, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro al ver el diagnóstico.

Paciente AB1345:

Registrado como el señor Federic Thompson.

Fue recibido hace dos semanas, el día miércoles a las 2:30 de la mañana, entrando con un cuadro de indeficiencia de memoria total y múltiples heridas y fracturas en todo su cuerpo.

Causa de la perdida repentina de la memoria: desconocida (no se encontró efectos de algún hechizo desmemorizador)  
Causa de fracturas y lesiones: Hechizos variados, maleficios.

Estado:  
En coma.

Progreso:  
El señor no presenta una mejoría importante hasta la fecha.

La mujer elevo la vista y lo observó con nerviosismo. Se acercó un poco más para mirarlo, no se veía ninguna parte de su cara, pero por lo que notaba e imaginaba, pensó que sin duda era bastante guapo.   
Mientras alejaba su cara, sintió como un mano potente le apretaba el brazo y tras la vendas se oía una respiración agitada. La enfermera trató de liberarse de esa mano, pero no había caso.  
Ayuda!!! Por favor!!! gritaba desesperadamente. Unos curanderos que andaban cerca socorrieron a su ayuda y pudieron ayudarla.  
que ocurrió?? dijo un hombre canoso, mirando a Federic como se convulsionaba.  
No lo se!!! Fue de un momento a otro!! contesto la enfermera con miedo mientras se resguardaba en los brazos de un curandero más joven.  
El hombre canoso le dio un tranquilizante a Federic y este dejo de moverse, pero aun seguía con conciencia.  
Llama al consejo de curanderos... tenemos que revisar este caso ya mismo! habló de nuevo el hombre hacía el que abrazaba a la enfermera, éste asintió y se retiro junto a ella. En cuanto, al canoso se quedo mirándolo, pálido ¿Cómo una persona puede reaccionar de esta forma luego de haber estado 2 semanas en coma?..

Fin Flash Back

Hermione se quedó mirándolo confundida Harry... empezó aunque no tenía con precisión las palabras correctas para decir, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Federic la interrumpió bruscamente.  
Ya te dije que no estoy seguro de quien soy. No me llames por ese nombre, más bien con el que tengo ahora si no te molesta las palabras de el fueron bastantes claras. Hermione se rehusaba a creer que ese tipo no era Harry, pero decidió hacerle caso, aun tenía dudas que quería aclarar y no perdería la oportunidad.  
Perdón... ¿Qué te llevó a despertar de esa forma? le preguntó con temor. Federic vaciló por unos segundos en contestar, pero decidió hacerlo.  
Una pesadilla... Me encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, en donde no existía el ruido y estaba solo, por un momento creí morir... pero... unos ojos enormes y rojos aparecieron mirándome fijamente y una sonrisa malvada, fría, que mis oídos ya la habían escuchada aun que en mi memoria no quedara registro de ellos, se escuchó por todos lados. Me tape los oídos, no quería escuchar, cerré los ojos, no quería mirar, me acompleje, no quería sentir... pero fue entonces cuando unas manos blancas, huesudas y de aspecto cadavérico se apoyaron en mi hombro... y una oleada de odio, rencor y maldad se apoderaron de mi corazón... quería matar, quería destruir, quería acabar con el, con todo...y fue ahí cuando desperté concluyó Federic algo afligido. Hermione bajó la vista, impresionada por el relato.  
Y... que paso luego de esto?? Que digieron los curanderos?? le preguntó sin más vacilaciones. Federic tomó su tasa y bebió un sorbo antes de continuar.  
Bien, lo que alcance a oír fue que se iban a reunir los curanderos para estudiar mi caso. Luego de 1 semana, aproximadamente, del despertar, la misma enfermera que había atacado entró tímida, para ese entonces ya no tenía las vendas y estaba mejorando...

Flash Back

Permiso Sr. Thompson dijo la chica ingresando con timidez. Los ojos del muchacho se desviaron hacía ella, estudiándola detenidamente.  
Disculpe... empezó a hablar, la mujer se quedo paralizada en el lugar y giró la cabeza para mirarlo Como me llamo??  
Sr. Thompson... su nombre es Federic Thompson... dijo la mujer dándole la espalda mientras preparaba un vaso con un liquido verde, algo nerviosa tome y bébalo todo. No quiero tener problemas con los curanderos dijo bruscamente entregándole el vaso. Federic lo tomó de un sorbo para evadir el sabor horrible.  
Donde estoy? preguntó Federic luego de vacilar por unos segundos.  
En el hospital San Mungo... Sr. Po... digo, Thompson contestó la mujer con muchos nervios, se podía notar claramente, pues sus manos no dejaban de temblar Yo... debo irme...  
Y sin más decir desapareció de la puerta. Federic se quedó solo en aquel lugar, con la espantosa poción. Pero por que estaba ahí?? Quien era?? Realmente Federic Thompson era su verdadero nombre? Y sus familiares?? Por que nadie lo iba a visitar?? Estaba solo??  
Cerró sus ojos fuertemente tratando de acordarse de algo, de alguna pista que lo llevase a rebelar su pasado, pero nada... todo estaba oscuro o borrado.. o una niebla aparecía en sus memorias.  
Giró su vista hacia su mesita de luz y en ella había un espejo. Lo tomó y se miró la cara... No le era familiar... no... aquella cara estaba pálida, sus ojos eran verdes, y su pelo era rubio... pero un rubio mal tenido, para su opinión. Se veía a simple vista las raíces negras. Sin duda, alguien se lo había hecho sin mucho éxito.  
Se recostó nuevamente en la cama con molestia. Aun le dolía partes del cuerpo. Y en ese entonces entró nuevamente la enfermera con paso ligero para buscar algo que se olvido e irse rápidamente.  
Espere!! le gritó Federic, la enfermera paró en seco antes de abrir la puerta Me puede explicar cuales son las causas de mis heridas y falta de memoria? la mujer no contesto, se quedo quieta y empezó a temblar, descontroladamente.  
No... no puedo decirle... No... decía una y otra vez. Federic abrió los ojos impresionado, tan grave era la situación?  
Por que no? No tengo derecho? le insistió otra vez. Pero la enfermera se rehusó.  
No!! Ya le dije!! En información confidencial!! y sin más que decir salió disparada.

Fin de Flash Back

Hermione se quedo pensativa por unos instantes.  
Espera... como es eso que tenias pelo rubio? preguntó confundida. Federic sonrió con picardía y la miro.  
No lo se, cuando desperté ya lo tenía así... obviamente luego me lo cambié, estaba horrible! dijo entre carcajadas que contagiaron a Hermione, pero no por mucho tiempo. Todo era muy confuso, a ver... falta de memoria, pelo rubio, Federic Thompson? Estaba en lo cierto? Era Harry o una perronas cualquiera? Veamos, Harry en la noche de la batalla desapareció tras el ataque.. y nadie lo encontró, eso que Ron se quedo hasta tarde buscándolo y...  
Hermione, lo siento, pero debo irme, es demasiado tarde, que te parece si mejor continuamos mañana dijo parándose de un golpe. Hermione tambien lo hizo, estaba muy nerviosa por la terrible idea que se le había venido a la mente segundos antes.  
No espera... por favor, necesito que me cuentes todo hoy. Necesito saberlo! imploró acercándose más a el. Los ojos verdes del muchacho se clavaron en ella. La conocía... si, sentía que de algún lado la conocía, y ese aroma que tenía le era muy familiar...  
Pero... sin embargo Federic fue interrumpido por Hermione nuevamente.  
No te preocupes por tu... digo por John... el se queda esta noche en los de mis padres Hermione cada vez estaba más cerca de el, a solo centímetros, pero Federic se separó de ella.  
De acuerdo, pero necesito que para esta parte me escuches bien, por que es acá donde comienzo a ver que la identidad que me habían dado en San Mungo no era la misma con la que la sociedad me llamaba... sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el vivo fuego de la chimenea, y sintió unas tibias manos en las suyas.  
Tranquilo... confía en mi... como siempre los has hecho...


	4. Cavando Ciénagas oscuras Parte 2

**CAPITULO 4: Cavando Cienagas Oscuras Parte 2**

Aquellos ojos verdes miraron fijos los almendrados de la muchacha. Algo le decía en su interior que realmente tenía que confiar en ella, por que esa confianza siempre la había tenido... solo que la había olvidado.  
Federic volvió a tomar asiento, con sus manos aun en las de Hermione.  
Bien, como sabes, la enfermera no me quiso aportar ningún tipo de información, y cada vez que se encontraba a mi lado se ponía muy nerviosa, se le caían las cosas de las manos, no me miraba fijo... se podría decir que me temía continuó Federic Pero bien, al poco de unas semanas me dieron el alta y desde ahí... todo fue diferente...

Flash Back

Un hombre bien vestido bajaba por las escaleras del Hospital, hasta la planta baja, para poder salir. Las personas al verlo se quedaban atónicas y pálidas, incluso algunas jovencitas que andaban por ahí empezaron a gritarle, llamándolo por otro nombre que el no reconocía...  
- Por dios Ma!!! Es Harry Potter!!! MIRA!!! decía una rubia que se había parado de un golpe, en donde estaba sentada junto a su madre. Las dos mujeres lo miraron impresionado, y éste, algo cohibido empezó a correr hacía la puerta, pero una multitud de personas lo pararon.  
- Espera!! Harry Potter??? le gritaba una mujer gorda con un chistoso sombrero en su cabeza.  
- Que...?? No señora!! Mi nombre es Federic Thomp... pero no pudo terminar de explicarle, por que el amontonamiento cada vez lo asfixiaba más.  
- Esperen! Esperen!! gritó de pronto un señor del fondo del pasillo, era el curandero canoso que lo había estado atendiendo Por dios!! Están en un Hospital!! Como pueden comportarse así??  
- Pero mire con sus propios ojos señor! Es Harry Po...!! Pero la mujer gorda no pudo terminar la frase.  
- Claro que no lo es!! gritó nervioso, transpiraba mucho y las manos le temblaban

- Acaso no lo ven? Es rubio!!! Harry potter era... morocho... y Federic pudo ver como el curandero disimuladamente con un pañuelito se secaba la cara Ahora déjenlo tranquilo!! Es un paciente que le eh dado recién el alta!! Vamos! Fuera!! empezó a gritar. La gente pareció convencerse con lo que decía aquel tipo y volvió a sus lugares, pero Federic no pudo evitar escuchar comentarios de personas cercanas que no estaban de acuerdo. Federic, confundido, aturdido y con dolor de cabeza, salió, pero el pensaba que iba a salir a través de una puerta común y corriente, pero no... atravesó una pared de vidrio y ya se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una calle ancha, con muchas personas comprando, pero por lo visto, nadie se había dado cuenta de su salida... impresionado, se dio vuelta y se encontró frente a una vidriera muy sucia, donde yacían objetos viejos y un maniquí muy feo. Elevo la vista y vio el nombre del lugar: Purge y Dowse SA. Aun sin entender a ciencia clara como había decidido quiso probar pero esta ves entrado, sin embargo no pudo, por que un mago anciano lo empujo hacia atrás.  
- Córrete!! No ves que tengo una cola de cerdo en la mía???!! gritó desesperado y el hombre desapareció tras el cristal. Federic no pudo evitar reírse al ver la chistosa cola.  
Bueno, ya no le interesaba, ahora tenía que salir de ahí. Al tiempo, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en Londres...pero... a donde iría?? Tenía familia?? Amigos...?  
Mientras caminaba vio a un grupo de personas bastantes raras y con miradas sospechosas, que no vestían de una forma...normal que digamos. Sin duda eran magos o brujas, y decidió seguirlos.  
Aquellas personas entraron por un callejón y luego desaparecieron de vista. Federic confundido, empezó a tocar las paredes... y en una de ellas su mano la atravesó. Sin pensarlo dos veces cruzó por la pared y se encontraba en un callejón muy comerciado, con muchos magos y brujas comprando, hablando o mirando vidrieras. Giró la cabeza hacía la derecha y en unas de las paredes vio un cartel oxidado y viejo que decía: Callejón Diagnon.  
Contento, empezó a caminar entre la multitud, pero luego de unos minutos, pareció que la gente se paralizo en el lugar y sus vistas se fijaron en el... todos se habían quedado callados. Federic en esas alturas estaba muy nervioso, las manos les transpirabas y agacho su cabeza.  
- Señor... es usted Harry Potter? se animó a preguntar un mujer regordeta con un niño en brazos. Federic no respondió...por que no sabía que decir! Por que todo el mundo le decía "Harry Potter" cuando el en realidad se llama Federic Thompson...? Oh.. el estaba mal??  
- No... señora... mi nombre es Federic... dijo por fin tímidamente. La mujer pareció tranquilizarse, los colores le volvieron a la cara, parecía aliviada por la noticia.  
- Ah... menos mal, por que el esta muerto y diciendo eso se retiro. Pero Federic se quedó congelado en lugar... Harry Potter muerto?? Y quien había sido ese?  
La gente pareció empezar a volverse en sí, cuando la mujer empezó a decir que nada que ver, que su nombre era Federic. Sin embargo, Federic se quedó con la duda... se acercó a un mago, que parecía tener una postura de bastante nivel.  
- Señor, disculpe, quien es Harry Potter? preguntó inocentemente. El hombre morocho, y de ojos frívolos, esbozo una horrible carcajada.  
- Hay por favor! Que es usted?? Un muggle??? y riéndose se alejo. ¿Y que era un muggle?  
Cansado ya de tantas dudas, se acercó a un librería y en la vidriera vio un libro pequeño que decía : Biografía de Harry Potter: El Salvador. Atraído por ese libro violeta quiso comprarlo... pero... no tenía nada de dinero... ni un centavo. Ahí estaba la prueba para saber quien había sido ese desgraciado que ya estaba arto de escuchar su nombre, pero no! Maldita su suerte! No tenia nada!  
De mal humor, se fue de ahí... tenía que alejarse con todo eso relacionado con la magia, volvió a Londres. No volvería más a ese callejón, no... empezaría una vida nueva.  
Mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres, con numerosos negocios, vio un anuncio en unos de ellos que decía: "Necesito un ayudante. Con buenas referencias y mayor de 18 años." Federic se quedo pensativo... seguro que tenia más de 18 años y... el trabajo no le vendría mal. Además... que tenía de malo ser bulonero? (N/A: Aclaración. Una Bulonera es un lugar donde venden todo tipo de bulones, es decir, tipos de tornillos. El trabajo de Harry era simple... Clasificar los tornillos). Sin más rodeos ingresó al lugar, y gracias a él, el dueño no empezó a llamarlo como un loco "Harry Potter" o por ahí era por que no tenía conocimientos sobre el mundo mágico... en fin, para el, mucho mejor.

Fin de Flash Back

Federic miró ceñudo a Hermione, mientras esta se mataba de la risa.  
- En serio me dices? Bulonero?? decía mientras se abanicaba con su mano.  
- Así es. Y no es gracioso, al contrario, me ayudo mucho, por que gracias a ese trabajo pude conseguir un pensión e irme luego a Francia... dijo rápidamente. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.  
- A Francia?? Pero... no pudo terminar su frase, Federic se apresuro para contestar.  
- Estaba cansado de todo esto, de la magia, de que me sucedieran cosas extrañas como la desapareció de vidrios cuando estoy enojado... en fin, decidí irme, y bueno allá... conseguí un trabajo, como veras me cambie el horrible color de pelo... y me mantuve por 4 años dijo tranquilamente, Hermione aun seguía sorprendida.  
- Wow... es... realmente emocionante, creo. Y dime...realmente se justifico tu huida? Federic se quedo tieso y no se animo a sostener la mirada de su acompañante.  
- No, la verdad que no - dijo entre un suspiro - Los extraños sucesos siguieron, aun tenía en manos la varita y un día hechizos y encantamientos se fueron apoderando de mi mente, como si hubieran estado siempre ahí, pero escondidos... y empecé a practicar. Desde ahí supe que Paris no era mi lugar... tenía que buscar mis antepasados, quien era en realidad, por que era mago? Bueno... tu sabes... - dijo elevando la mirada para encontrarse con la preocupada de Hermione.  
- Lo se... - dijo algo cohibida. Federic vaciló por unos instantes si preguntarle aquello que tanto lo atormentaba o... simplemente callar. Pero opto por la primera.  
- Hermione... es verdad que... yo fui Harry Potter? - sus ojos verdes brillaron de expectación. Hermione se quedó por unos instantes callada, hasta que se levantó, fue hacía la cocina, y Federic vio que entre sus manos tenía un portarretrato.  
- Mira... - y le tendió la fotografía. Cuidadosamente la tomo y la observó. No podía creerlo. Un muchacho de no más de 17 años le sonría con mucha alegría. Era igual a el... No... Era el! Y no solo eso, a su lado tenía a Ron Weasley y a Hermione... Y en fondo podía verse un gran castillo... "Hogwarts" pensó inmediatamente. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes... y dejo que su mente lo guiase a esos lugares, a esos recuerdos enterrados en la oscuridad. Podía oír el ruido del agua pegando contra la corteza... el viento jugar entre árboles, el rugido de la pluma en el papel..risas...correteadas... hechizos, gritos de dolor... desesperación...muerte y una carcajada fría y escalofriante...  
- Federic! - escucho de repente. Tenía a Hermione al frente suyo sujetándolo fuertemente de los codos. Estaba sudando y estaba pálido Que te sucedió?  
- Nada... - dijo llevándose una mano en su cabeza. Era todo tan confuso... sabía que había estado en Hogwarts por que tenía nítidos recuerdos de niñez, cuando ingresó a un gran salón y fue elegido para Grifflindor... también había comenzado a recordar a Ron, su "mejor amigo" y a su familia! Si.. Ahora recordaba bien, Los Weasley... y Hermione! Ahora la tenía más nítida. Por fin las nubes de aquel cielo oscuro se estaban yendo para que entrara la luz.  
- Quieres un vaso con agua? - le preguntó suavemente Hermione. Federic asintió lentamente y en un segundo, la castaña hizo aparecer uno al frente de el, y se lo tendió. Luego de tomar un sorbo, Federic tomó aire.  
- Bien Hermione, Gracias... Ahora necesito que me cuentes todo... pero absolutamente todo sobre mi, entiendes?? Lo necesito... le dijo algo jadeante. Hermione le sonrió dulcemente, y le acarició la frente, corriendo los gruesos cabellos negros, para dejarse ver un cicatriz en forma de rayo poco visible.  
- Toda tu vida... giró alrededor de esta cicatriz... - comenzó suavemente. Federic la escudriño con la mirada - Esa cicatriz te marco tu vida, tu pasado, presente y futuro. Fue la marca que te diferencio de todos nosotros y te hizo la esperanza de este mundo. Fue la insignia que te hizo alguien más importante y valiente que cualquier otro...  
- No entiendo... - interrumpió Federic. Hermione volvió a sonreír.  
- Te contare todo... pero necesito que me escuches con mucha atención... por que no sos una persona común y corriente... Eres Harry Potter.

Hermione le contó absolutamente todo al ojiverdes, desde quienes habían sido sus padres hasta quien había sido su enemigo letal: Lord Voldemort. El asesino de sus padres, la sombra de su vida... la persona más asquerosa y maldita que existió, pero que él con mucha valentía derrotó. Le contó los sucesos que ocurrieron durante los 7 años de Hogwarts, recalcando más el último. De cómo había salvado la piedra filosofal, como había acabado con el Basilisco, la mascota de Slifheryn, como encontró a su padrino, su participación en el torneo de los tres magos y la muerte de Cedric Digory, la muerte de Sirius Black, su padrino, de cómo se entero del contenido de la tan nombrada profecía entre él y Voldemort, la muerte de Dumbledore, y la destrucción de Voldemort, entre otras.  
La cabeza de Federic iba a explotar de tanta información, Hermione tenía que ir lento, por que el muchacho se perdía o se mareaba. A la vez que Hermione le iba comentando todo, en su cabeza el rompecabezas se iba armando, las imágenes salían a la luz, sus encuentros con Voldemort, con Sirius... ahora iba recordando quien era...  
- Sin embargo... - empezó finalizar hermione - cuando derrotaste a Voldemort con un hechizo tan potente... que creo que fuiste el único en proyectar un maleficio imperdonable de esa categoría, creímos que habías sobrevivido... que saldrías tras las plantas con una sonrisa en los labios... pero... - las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su mejilla - te dieron por muerto, por que no encontraron ningún rastro de vos... y ahora... - la muchacha se acercó más y tomó su cara con ambas manos - estas aquí... sos vos, entiendes?? Vos sos Harry...no Federic como quisieron llamarte...  
Harry volvió a cerrar sus ojos, era verdad... era el realmente, ahora tenía todo más claro, sus recuerdos, excepto cuando derroto a Voldemort, se acordaba de tenerlo al frente de el, pero no cuando lo derrotó, pero creía en Hermione, en su palabras...confiaba en ella.  
- Hermione... muchas gracias por todo... - y tiernamente la abrazo, cosa que desilusiono a la muchacha. Ella aun seguía amándolo y no le había contado toda la verdad...aun quedaba algo por descubrir.  
- Mira Harry... hay algo... - pero la muchacha no pudo terminar, sintió como unos tibios labios se posaban en los de ella y se fundían en un apasionado beso. Que hizo despertar en ambos el amor que se habían tenido durante todos estos años pero que había estado apagado. Harry sintió un cosquilleo por su estomago y nuevas imágenes de ellos juntos se vino a su mente. Sus manos la tomaron fuertemente de la cintura y la recostó en el sillón. Ambos se miraron con amor.  
- Lo sabía... - con una sonrisa muy linda el muchacho - Nosotros...

- Nosotros nos amamos Harry...esa es la verdad y de nuestro amor... - pero nuevamente fue interrumpida. Se escucho un fuerte portazo y en el hall estaba Ron Weasley con una cara de asco y pánico total.  
- No puede ser... - balbuceo. Hermione y Harry se pararon rápidamente. Los ojos azules llenos de rencor miraron fijos a los de Harry - tu!! Maldita sea deberías estar muerto!!!  
- Ron por dios!! Como dices eso!!! - gritó de repente Hermione interponiéndose entre los dos - Es Harry!! Nuestro mejor amigo!!! No puedo creerlo!!  
- Querrás decir,... TU mejor amigo o... amante???? - escupió Ron agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación.  
- Y que si estoy vivo Ronald??? Acaso eso te molesta en particular???!!! - gritó de pronto Harry muy enfurecido. Ron se quedo pálido en el lugar y no atrevió a mirarlo, solo subió como un loco hacía su habitación.  
- Pero que haces?? - le grito desde abajo Hermione.  
- Me largo para siempre Hermione!!! - decía mientras recogía sus ultimas pertenencias. Tenía que salir del Valle de Godric, tenía que salir de Londres, tenia que irse de Inglaterra o tendría muchos problemas.  
- Haces bien!! - le dijo Harry acercándose a la puerta, la abrió y espero a que Ron como un loco bajara.  
- Bien.. - dijo entra dientes - me largo!! Acuérdate Hermione!! Crié a tu hijo como si fuera propio!! Pero ahí lo tienes!!! AHÍ TIENES A TU AMADO HARRY!!! AL PADRE DE JOHN!!! - y diciendo esto con brusquedad desapareció. Harry cerró la puerta con un portazo y atónico miro a Hermione, que estaba pálida y con la boca entreabierta.  
- Lo que... dijo es verdad? - preguntó entrecortadamente sin poder creerlo. La castaña asintió entre lágrimas. El estomago del ojiverdes se contrajo, y un nudo se hizo en su garganta. Y nuevamente las imágenes cansadoras y abrumadoras volvieron a su mente, mostraba una noche de pasión y amor que había tenido con su amada... de aquella noche había nacido... John? Se sentía devastado... no por el hecho de enterarse que es padre, no... Si no por que se perdió 6 años de vida de su primer hijo, le arrebataron la felicidad de vivirlos, por que sabía que todo lo que le había pasado desde la derrota de Voldemort había sido planeado por alguien que lo detestaba mucho...  
- Harry... yo... - dijo Hermione acercándose para abrazarlo, pero este se separó bruscamente de ella.  
- No Hermione... mejor... déjame solo, necesito... estar solo - y sin decir más nada salió para perderse entre los árboles, entre el aire, en donde fuese, necesitaba encontrarse con el mismo. Asimilar todo lo vivido últimamente, ordenar sus prioridades y pensamientos. Derramar las mil lágrimas de dolor, angustia y soledad que sentía. Por que durante 6 años le habían cegado el alma... o el mismo lo había hecho??...Claro... Fue un imbecil. Nunca debió irse de Londres, tendría que haberse preocupado por su pasado, por su vida y memorias. Pero no... Decidió empacar e irse, escapar de los temores en vez de enfrentarlos como lo hizo con Voldemort. ¿Pero en que mierda había estado pensando en esos momentos? Por ahí no se hubiera perdido 6 años de su hijo sino 1 o 2. Era un imbecil, un grandísimo imbecil. Egoísta y cobarde... pero no quedaría esto así. Pasase lo que pasase estaría con su hijo John, disfrutaría de los momentos perdidos a través de fotos, pero viviría con el. Y además, ahora si se pondría las pilas para averiguar quien carajo le cago la vida de esta forma luego de la última batalla.


	5. Margaret Sükier

**Capitulo 5: Margaret Sükier:**

Dentro de aquella mansión se escucha los pasos de una persona apurada, pequeña y emocionaba. John acababa de llegar de sus abuelos, pero en ves de encontrarse la imagen de su madre feliz, lo que encontró fueron lágrimas.  
- Ma...por que lloras? - le dice tiernamente el niño mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Hermione lo abrazó muy fuerte.  
- No es por nada... tranquilo, ya se me va a pasar... - a Hermione se le hacía un nudo en la garganta por mentirle a su hijo. Aun no se había decidido si contarle o no todo lo que paso, si decirle que Harry Potter era su padre, que se había hecho llamar Federic Thompson por que había perdido la memoria y no recordaba nada... y confesarle que Ron era un ser celoso, caprichoso y mal ejemplo. No... era demasiado para John. Tenía que mostrarse fuerte ante él, no podía estar llorando todo el tiempo por los rincones de la casa ¿Pero que actitud de madre era esa? ¿Acaso aquella postura le hacía bien a su hijo como influencia? Claro que no!. Se separo lentamente de el, y se seco las lágrimas. No lloraría más.

Listo, bien... - dijo esforzando una sonrisa poca convincente Como te fue??

John le contó con mucha alegría lo bien que le había ido en los de sus abuelos maternos. La abuela le había hecho una torta, y el abuelo le había regalado un gran auto de juguete a control remoto. La verdad lo malcriaba bastantes, pero bueno, los abuelos son abuelos.  
Luego de almorzar juntos, pasaron la tarde sentados en la sala hablando, o en caso de John, haciendo algunos deberes, cuando por fin, el pequeño preguntó aquello que Hermione se temía desde un principio.

papá? - Hermione bajo la mirada y vaciló por unos segundos en contestar.  
- Papá tuvo que irse de viaje por un tiempo. - le contesto fríamente y se acercó a la chimenea alimentándola de leña, aunque en realidad no le hacía falta, era solo para salir de aquella conversación que iba tomando forma.  
- Por que?? - preguntó de nuevo John.  
- Por que si John. Bueno, voy a preparar la cena - dijo Hermione yéndose del lugar, para evitar hablar sobre el tema. John no pareció convencerse lo suficiente, pero no insistió, podía notar que su madre no estaba en su mejor momento de humor, y no podía arriesgarse, por que sino no habría golosinas. Era un poquito interesado John.  
En fin Hermione terminó de preparar una cena deliciosa y luego de cenar ambos se fueron a dormir. Hermione le costaba conseguir el sueño, solo un hombre andaba por sus pensamientos sin dejarla en paz. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Harry a estas horas? ¿Tendrá un lugar para dormir...?

¿Mi hijo...? ¿Aquel pequeño niño de ojos hermosos? - se preguntaba una y otra vez Harry recostado en una vieja cama en una pensión del Callejón Diagnon. Había aceptado su rol de padre, obviamente reconocería a John como su hijo, dudaba que Hermione le hubiese mentido respecto al tema. Mañana estaba decidido a ir a visitarlo, y aunque no quería aun contarle toda la verdad, por lo menos saldrían por unos momentos y disfrutarían de hermosas tardes en Hogsmade o Londres. Una sonrisa de alegría se dibujo en sus labios. No sabía porque, pero desde hacía mucho no sentía esa felicidad y emoción. Como si hubiera recuperado algo que había amado mucho y lo había perdido. Y no era para menos, perder la memoria no era ningún chiste, era como desperdiciar una parte del alma misma o de la vida... Gracias a dios iba recordando milagrosamente las cosas lentamente. Si... ahora se acordaba también que era un excelente jugador de Quidditch, y no lo decía por modesto, pero Grifflindor había ganado muchos partidos gracias a el.

Valla, cuanto tiempo perdido y gracias a una persona.  
De repente se sentó en la cama, la alegría se borro de su corazón y en el se instalo ira y rencor. Atraparía al culpable y le haría sentir todo lo que el sintió... si... Mañana mismo, antes de ir a visitar a su hijo, iría al lugar donde permaneció un mes. A San Mungo.

Al otro día, el decidido hombre partió. Recordaba perfectamente por donde ir. Llegó a ese negocio viejo y arruinado y antes de entrar se puso la capucha para tapar su cara y luego de esto atravesó el vidrio. Enseguida sintió el típico aroma a alcohol y escuchó las voces y caminatas de los pacientes. Varias miradas se dirigieron a el, pero no hizo caso. Se acercó a la recepcionista y empezó a hablar.  
- Buenos Días, quisiera hablar con Margaret Sükier - dijo Harry seriamente. Se acordaba de su nombre perfectamente, ya que se lo había visto tiempo atrás en la etiquetita que tenía en su uniforme.   
La mujer lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y contesto con voz aburrida.  
- Lo siento, pero la enfermera Margaret Sükier se retiro hace 6 años señor... - Harry no podía creerlo. Como retirada? Diablos!! Que suerte la suya!  
-Y sabe a donde vive? - pregunto de nuevo. La mujer lo miro impaciente.  
- No es asunto suyo señor, y vallase que tengo que atender a otros necesitados - dijo duramente, pero Harry no se movió, al contrario, se acercó más y bajo la cabeza sacándose un poco la capucha para que la mujer pudiera ver algo de su rostro. …Esta palideció de pronto y su labio inferior empezó a temblar.  
- Por las barbas de merlín!!! Si usted es...!!! - pero Harry rápidamente le tapo la boca con su mano derecha. Y acto seguido le susurro.  
- Shhh...cállese y escúcheme bien. Tiene que darme la dirección de donde vive esa mujer, la necesito, me escucho?? Sino va a estar en varios problemas... acuérdese que esta hablando con la persona que les saco un peso de encima a esta sociedad... - los ojos de harry no se despegaron de los marrones de ella. Aprovechando el estatus de su persona, podía sacarles a las personas información útil para llegar al desgraciado.  
La mujer asintió y nerviosa busco con su varita en un cajón con muchas etiquetas, la que le correspondía a la ex enfermera. Una vez que se la encontró se la dio temblando. Harry la tomó victorioso y le sonrió sarcásticamente.  
- Ah... - dijo antes de irse - Y de esto.. ni una palabra... - le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y la mujer asintió nerviosa. Luego esta desvió su mirada para atender algunos magos que había estado esperando ahí cansados, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.  
Harry salió hacía el callejón y miro la tarjeta:

Margaret Sükier  
Escoba de Salem 167  
Callejón Rowllen  
Londres.

El ojiverdes se había divertido mucho revelando su identidad ante aquella mujer, seguramente le iría a traer problemas, pero era la única forma para conseguir la información requerida.  
Miro de nuevo la dirección... no tenía ni idea como llegar ahí. La única salida que tenía era ir por el Autobús Noctámbulo, pero aun era demasiado temprano. Así que, opto por ir a visitar a su hijo.

Al llegar ya a la familiar casa, más tranquilo que veces anteriores, toco la puerta. Sintió unos pasos del otro lado y vio la figura de Hermione estampada antes sus ojos. No tenía buena cara, excepto por la sonrisa de felicidad que se había dibujado en su rostro.

- Volviste... - dijo casi en un susurro. Harry le sonrió y se acercó para darle un tierno beso... pero en la mejilla. No podía arriesgarse, ¿Mira si andaba su hijo cerca por ahí y miraba a su madre besarse con un extraño? Bueno... tampoco lo era. Pero las cosas se irían dar en su respectivo tiempo.  
- Claro que volví Hermi... pensaste que los iba a abandonar? - y diciendo esas palabras ingresó al hall. Espero a que Hermione cerrara la puerta y le digiera algo.  
- No, pero bueno... no pensé que volvieses tan rápido... recién ayer te enteraste de... - pero Hermione cayó de pronto al ver a John al lado de las escaleras con una linda sonrisita.  
- Federic!! - dijo el niño emocionado y se acercó para abrazarlo. Sin duda, fue una escena muy emocionante para todos (incluida Hermione). Sus ojos almendras se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como padre e hijo se abrazaban luego de 6 años de estar separados. Harry no lo soltó así nomás. Quería sentirlo cerca suyo, percibir su aroma, su calor... su amor.

- Hola campeón! Como has estado? - le preguntó Harry luego de separarse.  
- Re bien! No sabes las cosas que tengo que contarte!! - le decía John contento mientras que con su pequeña manito tomaba la de Harry, que era 4 veces más grande, y lo conducía al living. Harry no dudo en seguirlo y sentarse junto a el para escuchar sus historias, para ir su vocecita, ver sus gestos, que se le hacía familiar algunos... como por ejemplo el ceño fruncido característico de Hermione. Lo miraba y no podía creerlo que lo tuviera por fin ahí al lado, viendo como John deposita toda su confianza en él como un verdadero amigo. Un nudo de emociones y sentimientos se le hizo en el estomago a Harry... en realidad no solo a el, sino a tambien a Hermione, que los observaba enamorada a ambos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cuanto los amaba, que no podría vivir sin ese par de soles que le iluminan la vida cada día que pasaba... que son su felicidad, su alma...que son parte de ella. Que si les pasara algo a algunos de ellos se moriría...

Tras estar unos segundos, derramando lágrimas silenciosas, John se dio cuenta de la presencia de su madre llorando y su carita cambio.

- Ma... por que lloras?? - le preguntó. Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.  
- Me entro una basurita en el ojo hijo. Bueno, voy a prepárales algo.. ya vengo... - y acto seguido se retiro de la sala. Pero antes de que John siguiese con su historia sobre como le había ido con sus abuelos maternos, bajo la cabecita y le hablo en voz muy bajita a Harry.  
- Hace tiempo que la veo así...para mi es por que papá se fue... - dijo quebrándosele la voz. Harry rápidamente tomo su carita entre sus manos y lo miro fijo.  
- No te preocupes, dudo mucho que sea por eso. Tranquilo... yo estoy contigo y con tu madre... - le dijo con voz dulce. John pareció convencerse y sonrió contento.  
- Gracias... y acto seguido, John retomó su "apasionante" visita. Y Harry lo escuchaba como si aquella fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera oído.

Eran las 8 de la noche. John ya se había ido a la cama y en la sala habían quedado solo ellos dos.  
Ambos hablaban sobre sus tiempos pasados, de cómo se escondían detrás de las estatuas para besarse y gracia a estas conversaciones Harry podía ir recordando mejor las cosas.  
El mago miró su reloj. Ya era demasiado tarde y aun le quedaba ir a visitar a la enfermera.  
- Hermi... tengo que irme... - le dijo parándose de un salto. Hermione también lo hizo, pero con melancolía.  
- No... por fa... quédate un ratito más Harry... - le decía mientras se acercaba más a el con aire seductor.   
- Hermi, escúchame, necesito irme, ya que... - Harry dudo en contárselo, pero opto por hacerlo - bueno, hoy a la mañana fui al Hospital San Mungo y pude conseguir la dirección de donde vive la enfermera que hace 6 años me atendió - Hermione se quedo perpleja.  
- En serio? Y como no me lo dijiste antes? - le reprochó ofendida.  
- Me había olvidado Herm.. Estaba muy entretenido con John y... contigo... - le dijo acercándose más a ella, dándole un apasionado beso que la castaña respondió con gusto.  
- Pero... quiero acompañarte... quiero estar contigo... - le dijo Hermione separándose de el lentamente.  
- Mejor será que te quedes con John. No dudes en que mañana ya estoy acá para contarte todo... si? y por ultima vez en aquella noche le dio otro beso lleno de amor.

Ya estaba dentro del Noctámbulo, esperando aquella frenada de locos que le indicaba la llegada a esa casa, pero a la vez le avisaba la llegada a la verdad. El estomago de Harry daba vueltas, se sentía en cierto punto nervioso, tambien enojado y ansioso. Sin predecirlo, la frenada brusca le indico a Harry que ya había llegado. Con paso cauteloso bajo y miro al frente suyo. Era un hogar bastante hogareño de ladrillo a la vista y arruinadas ventas. Las luces en el interior aun estaban prendidas. Se acercó a la vieja puerta, que tenía la manija oxidada y antes que pudiera llamar, se escucho del otro lado un timbre y una voz que decía "Tienes Visitas".

Harry trago saliva por los nervios y espero para que le abrieran. Se escucharon unos pasos arrastrados, como las de una mujer ya de avanzada edad, y un ruido metálico de llaves que giraba en la cerradura. Cuando abrió, Harry miró a la mujer que tenía al frente. No parecía ser aquella enfermera. Es más, la señora era bastante mayor, tenía los pelos blancos y una cara muy arrugada. Llevaba un camisón rosado chicle y arriba un basta violeta.

- Buenas Noches señora... necesito ver a Margaret - dijo Harry en tono elevado, por las dudas de que la vieja estuviese sorda.  
- Margaret? Ah si... de parte de quien? - preguntó la señora alejando un poco de la puerta. Harry vaciló unos instantes.  
- Dígale soy parte del Consejo de Curanderos de San Mungo, es una noticia urgente que le tengo que dar... - dijo Harry con una sonrisa simpática. Era la única forma que tenía para que le dieran caso.

La anciana cerró la puerta murmurando algo por debajo como "...estos señores nunca la dejaran en paz.." y percibió el ruido de sus pies alejarse mientras llamaba a Margaret.  
En cuestiones de segundos, la mujer bajó por las escaleras y lo atendió. Pero al ver quien tenía al frente se puso pálida como la nieve, sus ojos se desorbitaron y se agarro fuertemente del marco de la puerta para no caerse de la impresión.  
- Hola Margaret... Soy Federic Thompson, oh… debo decir Harry Potter??


	6. ¿Culpable o Culpar?

**Capitulo 6: Culpable o Culpar?**

Antes de que la mujer horrorizada le cierre la puerta de un portazo, Harry se adelantó y atravesó su brazo para que dicho acto violento de la mujer no se ejecutara.  
- Vallase!!! Loco!!! - le gritaba. Harry podía ver claramente las gotas de sudor en la grasienta piel de la ex enfermera.  
- No! Yo no estoy loco!! Vengo a que me cuente toda la verdad!! Sabe muy bien quien soy! No se haga la tonta! - le decía Potter elevando la voz sin despegar sus ojos de ella. La mujer pareció tranquilizarse un poco, ya que Harry no sentía la presión de la puerta contra su brazo dolorido.  
- Pero... le juro que yo no tuve nada que ver!! - empezó a explicar con lágrimas en los ojos la enfermera - Le juro!!! Yo no fui!! No fui!!  
- Tranquila!!! - le decía Harry mientras abría la puerta lentamente. - Respire profundo y explíqueme... tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla... Margaret tomó aire profundamente.  
- Pase... - le dijo haciéndose aun lado para que el muchacho entrara. No era una gran casa, más bien, parecía ser gente humilde, ya que sus pertenencias no eran de gran clase - Tome asiento... - le indicó un viejo sillón rajado con la espuma salida y con polvo. Harry se sentó y espero pacientemente –

- Quiere algo para beber? - el muchacho negó con la cabeza, y Margaret se sentó al frente de él con la cabeza gacha.  
- Necesito que me cuentes todo – insistió el muchacho, pero esta vez con un tono más exigente.  
- Si, si... te lo contare... - aclaró ella, no muy decidida con lo que iba a hacer. Pero decidió actuar con la verdad - Todo comenzó aquella noche... cuando la tristeza y el dolor se había apoderado del hospital...

Flash Back

Miles de heridos ingresaban al hospital San Mungo, la mayoría integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, pues aquella noche había sido la batalla del siglo, donde se había enfrentado los dos bandos, las dos ideología, la Luz y la Oscuridad.

Los sanadores no daban abasto, y el hospital rápidamente iba quedando sin camillas para los pacientes. Hasta que entró un joven totalmente encapuchado, con la túnica llena de sangre, y entre sus brazos, traía a otro sujeto, con la cara cubierta de sangre y cabellos rubios. Aquel extraño ser captó enseguida la atención de todos.

- Por favor... ayúdenme! - gritó sin aliento. Un grupo de curanderos que justo pasaban por ahí muy apurados y nerviosos, lo ayudaron.  
- Tranquilo... Rápido!! A la sala de emergencia!! - grito desesperado un hombre con pocas canas. El mismo curandero que había atendido a Harry tiempo después.

Todos lo llevaron hasta aquella habitación, pero antes de que el curandero que dirigía el grupo ingresará a esa habitación, el joven encapuchado que había traído al mal herido lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo y lo tiró hacía el.

- Escúcheme bien... - le empezó a decir entre dientes - mátelo.

El curandero lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y pálidos.

- Pero que dice??? - elevó la voz.  
- Lo que escucho!, matéelo, haga lo que quiera con el... cuando vea realmente quien es esa persona le costará hacerlo pero... - el hombre metió su sucia mano en su bolsillo, el curandero creyó que iba a sacar la varita, sin embargo, se equivocó. Sacó una gran bolsa, que hacía ruido metálico. Era oro.

- Aquí tiene. Tómelo y haga lo que le digo - el curandero se quedó perplejo, tomó la bolsa llena de oro, y asintió con miedo. Pero ambas personas no se había dado cuenta que unos ojos marrones los estaba observando con detenimiento.  
- Ah... - dijo el encapuchado - ven aquí. - dijo llamando a la enfermera Margaret Sükier. Esta se acercó con temor - Ya que escuchaste todo metiche, a ti te toca la responsabilidad de ayudar a este señor. Entendido? Toma - y nuevamente metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco otra bolsa de oro, pero más pequeña que la anterior, y se la entregó, viendo como los ojos de la mujer brillaban con emoción.

- Ni se atrevan a hablar o... correrán el mismo destino que el, esta? - amenazó el encapuchado. Los otros dos asintieron temblorosamente. El curandero ingresó a la sala sin decir ni una palabra, pero Margaret se quedó ahí. Quería ver quien era. Pero solo pudo ver unos ojos azules brillantes y unos cabellos rojos. Luego el joven se retiró, algo malherido, pero con postura, sin decir ni una palabra. La enfermera se guardo la bolsa e ingresó a la sala.

Fin de Flash Back

Harry la miraba inexpresivo. Miró su taza de te y sintió como una furia, dolor y traición recorría sus venas. Sabía quien había sido esa persona... y pensar que había sido su mejor amigo, que había estado con el en todas, que lo había ayudado, que le había hecho fiel, para que luego lo traicionase así. Sobornando a los curanderos para que lo matarán.

- Pero... como verás. El señor Richard, el curandero sobornado, no pudo hacerlo. Al limpiarte la cara, y al observarte bien se dio cuenta quien eras en realidad, a pesar del pelo rubio... que pensamos que era seguro para camuflarte... no pudo hacerlo. Pero tampoco contar la verdad... así que... fue cuando te borró toda la memoria y te dio otro nombre - concluyó Margaret con lágrimas en los ojos - Y yo me encargue de hacerte creer cada día un mundo que no existía.

Harry elevó su vista hacía ella. No le tenía bronca, más bien lástima. Pobre infeliz. Lo que es capaz de hacer las personas por un poco de riqueza. El muchacho se levantó lentamente.

- Bien... gracias - y sin más decir se fue acercando para la puerta y así irse, pero una mano gruesa lo detuvo.  
- Pero... como fue que recuperaste la memoria? - le preguntó la mujer preocupada. Harry vaciló por un momento contarle.  
- Es una historia larga y realmente no quiero contártela ahora... - y acto seguido abrió la puerta y salió a la fría calle.

Muy lejos de donde nació, Ron Weasley, recostado sobre una cama vieja, miraba con la vista perdida el techo de la habitación.  
Había pasado una semana desde que se había ido de Inglaterra. Ahora se encontraba en Italia. No sabía hasta cuando se quedaría, solo sabía que era lo suficiente como para eludir sus problemas y pensar en otra cosa menos en Harry y el mundo mágico. Pero, aun que más lo inténtese, no podía. Con tan solo recordad aquellos ojos verdes depositados sobre su vista, mirándolo con enojo y rabia, se le ponía la piel de gallina. Y no era para menos... no solo esos ojos que creyó muertos por mucho tiempo lo miraban así, sino aquellos que había amado por tantos años ahora lo único que le ofrecían era cólera...  
Era demasiado tarde. Lo hecho ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Sabía lo que había cometido, sabía que era el culpable de todo lo sucedido, sabía que era un enfermo de la envidia que le había tenido siempre a Harry.

Maldijo el día en que lo conoció, el día que lo condenaría para siempre. Por que desde ahí paso de ser Ron Weasley, al mejor amigo de Harry Potter. El segundo personaje. El último en todo. El tarado que se preocupaba por sus amigos y nunca recibía un mérito como Harry Potter. El imbecil rechazado, el pobre humilde, el humillado en todo...No soportó más la rabia y lanzó una almohadón hacía la pared, viendo como de éste se desprendían las viejas plumas que habían sido parte de su relleno.  
"Maldito Harry Potter" insultaba a cada rato, entre dientes, con los ojos chispeantes de ira. Ese había sido el culpable de su caída. Ese que considero mejor amigo lo había llevado a esto, a comportarse como un imbecil.

Caminando con furia patio sin querer un portarretrato que horas atrás lo había estrellado contra el suelo. Lo levanto con arrogancia y lo observo: Unas caras de adolescentes felices le sonreían alegremente, con sus túnicas colegiales y sus colores característicos de su casa: El trío dorado de Grifflindor... Contempló por largo tiempo la fotografía, no podía creer lo tanto que habían cambiado, lo mucho que había cambiado el mundo a partir de ese ultimo año de Hogwarts. Miró con recelo a Harry. Estaba feliz. Y eso lo hacía sentir aun peor de lo que estaba. Miro su cara. Tan estúpida como siempre. Se veía intimidado... colado. Idiota. Miró a Hermione. Bella como siempre. Con su linda sonrisa...

Su mirada pesada se desvió hacía la ventana, donde ya no entraban los rayos del sol y la luna empezaba a hacerse presente... era ahora o nunca. Tenía que decidirse: ser culpable o culpar. Aceptar que el había sido el núcleo del problema o aceptar que Harry era el culpable de todo...Meditándolo, lo decidió. Nuevamente deposito su vista en la foto, y el hecho de pensar que no quería perder a Hermione y a John, su hijo. Si su hijo, por que al final ¿quien lo había criado durante todos estos años? Él. Y no el Elegido, el niño dorado de Dumbledore, lo hizo sentir aun más infructuoso y vacío. Lucharía por lo que amaba. Lo único que estaba haciendo ahí sentado, como un inútil, era dejarle el camino libre a Potter para que ocupase su lugar. Y no lo permitiría.  
Se levantó de un golpe, sacando su varita. Apuntó debajo de la cama y grito "accio valeta". En seguida una valija sucia y marrón salió despedida de ahí para quedar a los pies de Ron. …Este con violencia tiro el portarretrato a la maleta y se puso a juntar todas sus cosas. Estaba decidido. Volvería a Inglaterra. Volvería a hacer el sucio de siempre para que Hermione y John no lo dejasen.


	7. Traición, culpa y esperanza

**Capitulo 7: Traición, culpa y esperanza:**

Una Hermione absorta en sus pensamientos contemplaba con la mirada perdida el suelo, mientras que al frente de ella se encontraba Harry en la misma situación.

Éste le había contado lo que le había dijo Margaret, la enfermera. Al principio Hermione no estaba segura si creer o no...De un momento a otro enterarse que el culpable de toda la desgracia de Harry luego de la batalla final era Ronald Weasley, no era fácil de razonar. ¿Por que? ¿Por que se había dejado ahogar por sus mares de envidia? ¿Por que se había abandonado así y lo habían abandonado...? La castaña sabía que una parte de culpa era de ellos dos. Tendrían que haberlo acompañado más a Ron en esos momentos, hacerle entender que no importa la fama que tenga su amigo o lo rico que sea, o lo bueno que es en Quidditch y luchando en las batallas, etc...Que lo que importaba era la amistad honestad que en aquel momento creyó que los unía.

Lo que había sido el trío dorado de Grifflindor al final era un mezcla de envidia, deshonestidad, celos...estupideces dolorosas que arruinan la amistad y lleva a personas tales como Ron a actuar de un modo desequilibrado... como hace 6 años.

La desesperación por tener el amor de parte de Hermione lo mato interiormente... y eso a ella le dolía muchísimo, por que no había podido corresponderle el mismo cariño, ya que siempre había amado a Harry... ¿pero que podía hacer? Más de su amistad no podía darle y ahora... menos que nada...  
Y John... su hijo. El pequeño que cree hasta ahora que su verdadero padre es Ron cuando en realidad es la persona que ha estado durante estas ultimas semanas... como decirle la verdad a una criatura inocente como esa?? Enterarse de un momento a otro que su padre había estado muerto durante 6 años y ahora había revivido y que su "papá" era en realidad un farsante, un embustero.

Las llamas del fuego vivo de la chimenea bailaban y Harry seguía con la vista perdida en ellas. Era todo tan doloroso... y confuso. Le costaba comprender a Ron. A un cierto punto creía que lo entendía, pero en otras... pensaba que todo esto iba más hallar de lo que se creía. Tenía ganas de enfrentarlo, decirle todo lo que tenía guardado en su alma, hacerle entender que era un idiota, un envidioso, un enfermo... y que se había ganado el rencor de parte suya. Ya no lo consideraba como un amigo... no... Los amigos no hacen eso. Los amigos están en todas para ayudarte y serte fiel, y no clavarte las uñas por la espalda. 

Traición

Eso era lo que Ron había hecho con ellos. Los había traicionado. Un don no digno de un Grifflindor.  
Sin embargo Hermione, se hallaba en un camino donde se separaba en dos direcciones y tenía que tomar una decisión: Perdonar o Vengarse.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta despertó a los dos magos de sus pensamientos, dejándolos aturdidos ante el ruido. Ambos se miraron con temor, y Harry se levantó con la varita en alto. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió... ahí estaba... con su cara sucia de cenizas, sus cabellos pelirrojos despeinados y sus ojos azules fríos y ciegos...  
- Hola Harry, espero que la estés pasando bien en mi casa... - dijo con voz pesada. Sin despegar su vista de la del morocho.  
- Quédate tranquilo que así es... - contestó el interpelado con el mismo tono de voz.  
- Bueno... y que haces parado ahí?? Déjame pasar! Después de todo es mi casa, no? - dijo Ron elevando la voz. Harry se hizo aun lado con rabia y escucho el grito de sorpresa de Hermione detrás de el.

- Ron! dijo. Éste la miro con el ceño fruncido.  
- Y quien más iba hacer Hermione? Si, yo Ron. Vengo a... - y mira de reojo a Harry a hablar.  
- a Hablar?? - dijo la muchacha con tono sarcástico - Luego de que te escapaste como un miedoso de Inglaterra para alejarte de tus responsabilidades???? Sos un caso perdido!!  
- Por eso mismo volví Hermione! Como ves vengo a arreglar las cosas... - dijo pasando al living. Harry cerró la puerta con furia y Hermione se sentó al frente de Ron, junto a Harry. El pelirrojo los observaba con profundo odio  
y si no fuera por que todo estaba planeado, ya habría atacado a Harry.  
- Antes que nada... - comenzó - Donde esta John?  
- En lo de mis padres - contestó fríamente Hermione.  
- Bien que sos eh? Te lo sacas de encima para estar a solas con el, verdad??? Sos una zorra - dijo entre dientes, Harry hizo el intento de hechizarlo, pero la castaña lo detuvo justo a tiempo.  
- No te pases de la línea Weasley - amenazó Harry.  
- Es la verdad, me voy, y aprovechas a robarme todo lo que es mío - dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo, pero con una sonrisa no propia de el, una sonrisa maligna.  
- Hermione y John nunca fueron tuyos... siempre fueron míos - contestó Harry con una sonrisa satisfactoria, cosa que enfureció más al pecoso.  
- JAMAS!! Ellos siempre me pertenecerán!!! Por que yo los protegí de todo!!! Yo crié a John!!! YO SOY SU PADRE!!!! - dijo descontroladamente.  
- Sabes que no es así Ron!!! Tu lo criaste por conveniencia!!! Por que creías que haciéndote el padre bueno podías conquistar a Hermione!!! Y además... Tu jamás fuiste su padre... por que vos mismo se lo quitaste... - contestó el morocho impasiblemente. Ron quedo mudo, algo inmutado, y bajo su mirada.  
- Así que... te enteraste, no?  
- No solo el Ron, yo también contestó esta vez Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- Ahora la pregunta es... Por que te dejaste dominar por tus envidias? - preguntó Harry más sereno, esperando una correspondencia igual de tranquila de parte de su amigo.  
- Por que...?? queres que te diga... - las orejas del pelirrojo se pusieron coloradas - POR QUE SIEMPRE TUBISTE LO QUE YO QUERIA!!! SIEMPRE!! FAMA, DINERO, MUJERES, GUAPO, A HERMIONE!!! Y YO???? QUE A MI ME PARTA UN RAYO, NO????!!! - Harry también se paró como lo había hecho su ex amigo, seguido por Hermione.

- Y crees que todo eso es lo que uno necesita para ser feliz???? - le contrarresto - Tu tienes la familia que siempre desee!!! Maldita Sea Ron!! Podrías valorar un poco eso, no???!!!! Que importa la fama, el dinero, las mujeres...!! - pero Harry fue interrumpido.  
- Pero para mi si es importante!!!!!!! Por que yo siempre estaba en segundo lugar, el olvidado!!!   
- NO ES ASÍ RON!!!! Jamás fuiste el olvidado, ni tampoco el segundo!!! Siempre fuimos nosotros tres!!! Pero tu supiste desde un principio que Harry tenía un vida especial, una historia especial!!! Una misión que cumplir!!! Y la nuestra era ayudarlo y apoyarlo en todas!!!!! No envidiarlo, como vos!!! Al final... - Hermione se acercó a el - vos nunca viste al Harry... sino al Elegido, o al Niño que Vivió... nunca respetaste su amistad.

Ron se quedo callado, pálido, y sin palabras. Hermione sollozando se volvió hacia Harry.

- No...él tiene la culpa de todo mis males!! ÉL!!! - gritó mientras lo apuntaba. Harry se acercó más el, sintiendo como la punta de la varita de su amigo le daba en el pecho.  
- Anda... si crees realmente que todos tus males son culpa mía mátame... pero recuerda quien fue el que lo hizo hace 6 años atrás... borrando todo registro de mi memoria e identidad... - los ojos de ambos muchachos no se despegaron. Harry mantenía su postura firme, sin embargo Ron temblaba, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Al igual que Hermione, que estaba muy nerviosa por la situación temiendo lo peor.

- No... - dijo derramando lágrimas silenciosas el pecoso - No puedo... y acto seguido comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, dejando caer su varita y llevando sus manos a su cara. Pero que estaba haciendo??? Que era esta estupidez??? Que había hecho?? Se sentía miserable, peor que nunca. No se reconocía. Sus "amigos" tenían razón, nunca valoro lo suficiente a su familia por que eran pobres, nunca respetó su amistad, no cumplió lealtad ante ellos; crió a John para que Hermione se enamorara de él, mintió, traicionó, fue envidioso, celoso... obsesivo. Las lágrimas le salían involuntariamente por sus ojos y un sentimiento horrible lo cubrió por completo.

La Culpa.

Se sentía arrepentido de todo. Por haber cometido ese error hace 6 años. De haber sido ciego ante el cariño de Harry y Hermione... y lo peor de todo... haber querido eliminar al morocho de su vida. Todo este tiempo creyó que estaba muerto, pensó que esos curanderos lo habían aniquilado, pero no... el destino, la vida, decidieron que sus caminos se cruzasen nuevamente, haciendo que de él renaciesen esos sentimientos de culpa y remordimiento que había guardado en lo más profundo de su mente durante este tiempo, esos sentimientos que aludió por completo echándole la culpa a otros...De esa forma y no de otra logró sobrevivir con la "conciencia limpia", no haciéndose cargo de sus hechos, convenciéndose que la culpa la tenía otro... pero estaba equivocado. Cuando vio a Harry nuevamente aquel día, se dio cuenta que no pudo quitarse esa mancha negra de su alma, que el estremecimiento del pecado seguía ahí...  
No se merecía sus cariños, no merecía su perdón... nada...

Sintió una mano tibia en su hombro, calidez que hizo que despertara de sus pensamientos. Elevó sus ojos rojos y chocó contra la dulce mirada de esa mujer que tanto amaba... y que no merecía su afecto... pero ella no estaba enojada, no... Sonreía... ¿Por qué sonría? ¿Acaso era una situación que daba gracia? ¿Era gracioso verlo llorar como un animal?

- Tranquilo Ron... - comenzó a decir la castaña - Todo va a estar bien...

...Todo va a estar bien... Que palabras tan simples, pero a la vez tan complejas, llenas de paz y tranquilidad. Palabras que prometían bienestar para aquellas que las oían en los peores momentos, que daban luz...

Esperanza

Ron había perdido la esperanza hacía mucho años... la fe en el, en sus amigos. La esperanza de ser algún día feliz y ser respetado por lo que era y no por que fue el mejor amigo de Harry Potter... Y la había malgastado... en una batalla la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde...Y el había perdido la batalla, la dignidad, la cordura, su cabeza... todo.


	8. Yo

Capitulo 8: Yo

**Capitulo 8: Yo**

Era increíble como esa criatura adulta, que por fuera mostró siempre ser alguien fuerte, era en realidad un bebe indefenso en su interior. Un alma quebrantada por su misma ignorancia.  
Harry miraba a Ron con indiferencia. No podía creer como lloraba de esa forma tan descontrolada, ¿ahora se venía a hacer el angelito y arrepentido? ¿A estas alturas del partido le caían todas las fichas del juego? ¿Pero que se cree que es? ¿Acaso ya se olvidó de todo el dolor que le causo a él y a Hermione, más el dolor que le va a causar a John cuando se entere todo esto? No... No merecía su perdón. El jamás podría perdonarlo... ¿Cómo va a perdonar a alguien que siempre creyó que era su mejor amigo fiel, cuando en realidad era... una basura? No podía, simplemente era cuestión de justicia. Si Ron se había atrevido a vender el alma de su amigo, Harry no le regalaría su perdón.  
Giró sus ojos verdes hacía Hermione, quien estaba al lado de Ron, también llorando, y diciéndoles palabras reconfortantes. ¿Cómo pudo haber caído en la pena por su amigo? ¿También se había olvidado de todo el sufrimiento de él? Ya no entendía nada... Ron llorando como un niño que le han pegado, Hermione llorando por pena hacía Ron, y él... parado ahí como si nada, sin ningunas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos, sin ningún sentimiento de lástima, ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que sentía era rencor y... dolor, mucho dolor.  
- Ya ron... ya paso... - le decía Hermione mientras lo abrazaba y éste se aguardaba en el pecho de su amiga. Situación que sacó de sus casillas a Harry.  
- Bueno Basta!! - gritó de repente - Hermione deja de consolarlo como si nada!! Y vos Ron, deja de hacerte la victima!! Que sos cualquier cosa menos eso! - ambos amigos se levantaron del piso, Hermione tal vez con cierta culpabilidad por lo que había dicho y Ron sintiéndose como un idiota.  
- Harry... por favor, por que mejor...? - pero Hermione no pudo terminar su pregunta. Harry se volteó a hacía ella mirándola de una manera odiosa y rencorosa, mirada que asusto mucho a la muchacha.  
- Por favor que?? Vos queres que perdone a esta inmundicia, eh? - le dijo con profundo asco en las palabras. Hermione bajo la mirada, no podía sostener aquellos ojos. Ron sin embargo, se secó su cara roja con sus manos y lo miro de frente.  
- Perdón! Perdón Harry! Ya se que soy una basura, que te traicione, que fui alguien envidioso, ciego de alma, de corazón, imprudente, cobarde!! Lo se!! Y también tengo claro que nuestra amistad no será la misma... -  
- Amistad?? Que amistad?? De que hablas? Entre vos y yo ya no hay ningún tipo de lazo amistoso Ronald - le interrumpió Harry severamente, pero el pelirrojo no bajo su mirada, sino que siguió firme a su postura.  
- Yo soy el responsable de esa perdida Harry, eche nuestra amistad a la borda y lo único que te pido es perdón - Ron se quedo mirándolo tras haber hablado, esperando alguna respuesta que dentro de todo le limpie la culpabilidad de su alma.  
- Yo no podré perdonarte... ¿Cómo voy a indultar a alguien que me quiso matar? - le respondió Harry, haciendo que Ron se sintiera cada vez más infame.  
- Tienes razón. No soy nadie para recibir tu clemencia. No lo merezco... Pero yo aun así, te pido perdón y siempre te lo voy a decir, por que no me va alcanzar la vida que me queda para dejar de reclamártelo, por que esta culpabilidad que siento es una mancha que siempre voy a llevar conmigo y nadie me la va a poder limpiar pero si aliviar... Y yo, pidiéndote perdón, afirmo que realmente estoy arrepentido de todo el dolor que te hice...que si tuviera el tiempo en mis manos volvería al pasado para arreglar todo... - Harry lo miró por unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada hacía la chimenea, su ex amigo estaba verdaderamente arrepentido pero...  
- Pero lo hecho ya esta hecho Ronald, y nada puedes hacer. Tal vez... - Harry se quedó callado por unos segundo, evaluando nuevamente en su mente las palabras que iba a decir - te pueda perdonar algún día.  
Como si esas últimas palabras fueran la soga que te salva de un pozo oscuro, la cara de Ron se transformó completamente y una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en su rostro, aferrándose firmemente a lo que Harry había dicho. No solo él, Hermione, que había estado calladita escuchándolos con mucha atención, también sonrió de felicidad. Aún había esperanza de que todo se arreglase, aun que no fuese mañana, o la semana que viene, no importa, el tiempo lo diría.  
- Gracias Harry... gracias - le dijo el pecoso sinceramente acercándose a él, pero Harry retrocedió unos pasos.  
- El hecho que halla dicho que "Tal vez.." no significa que pueda suceder – las palabras sonaron abruptas. Pero Ron no se dejo intimidar por éstas agrias. Tenía fe... tenía esperanza y sobre todas las cosas, creía.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y le dio un tierno beso, cosa que a Ron no le gusto mucho, sin embargo no dijo nada. Los dejaría en paz, viviendo felices y no molestaría más en sus vidas. Había aprendido a aceptarse tal cual era y también a aceptar a los demás y sobre todo a valorar lo que tenía a su alrededor.  
Sin embargo la imagen de un niño pequeño apareció en su mente por primera vez en varios días: John.

El no podía vivir sin el, sabía que no era su hijo, pero el lo había criado durante estos seis años en los cuales no había estado Harry. Y realmente lo quería como a uno.  
Sus ojos azules se chocaron con los de Hermione y pudo hablar.

- Que... ¿qué pasara con John? - preguntó con temor. Harry suspiro levemente como muestra de temor, y Hermione desvió su mirada hacía a la nada. Por varios segundos hubo un silencio incomodo, en el cual ninguno se animaba a hablar, o simplemente no sabían que decir.

- Le diremos la verdad - contestó por fin Harry, pero en un tono seco y frío. Hermione lo miró con cierta preocupación.

- Pero... no podemos decirles así como si nada... es muy pequeño, no va a entender - dijo Hermione analizando la situación. Harry no objetó antes las palabras de ella; le dio la espalda y se quedó mirando la ventana. Ron, no sabía que expresar.

- Yo creo... - continuó Hermione rompiendo el ambiente frió que se había formado

- que hay que esperar...

Harry se dio vuelta para mirarla - Mientras más tiempo dejes pasar, va ser peor Hermione. Entiéndelo. Ron ya no puede seguir viviendo contigo, y John va a empezar a preguntar donde se encuentra su "padre"... ¿Y que vas a responderle? ¿Qué se encuentra de viaje y no volverá nunca? No lo creo...

Hermione se puso nerviosa, Harry tenía razón. No podía dejar pasar el tiempo, sería peor. El niño empezaría a preguntar por el paradero de su padre y a darse con la cabeza de que lo abandono... No, no quería hacer sufrir a su único hijo. Le diría toda la verdad, cueste lo cueste. Sabía que con el tiempo John iría a madurar y de esa forma comprendería de mejor forma las cosas que sucedieron, entendería que el no es el hijo de Ronald Weasley, si no del prestigioso Harry Potter.

Luego de 5 días de la confesión y el reconcomio liberado de Ron, el pequeño John ya se encontraba con su madre, felizmente en su casa. Encontraba a Hermione con más humor y alegre, aun que podía notar cierta preocupación y nostalgia en sus ojos en ciertos momentos, pero seguro era por que su padre se había ido de viaje, como le había dicho. Por suerte, recibía constantemente la visita de Federic, su amigo inseparable. Lo quería mucho, y lo había ayudado a suplantar la falta de su padre, que cada vez era más prolongada. John le había preguntado varías veces a su madre cuando volvía su papá, pero lo único que recibía de respuesta era un "muy pronto". Se sentía confundido, ¿Por qué se había ido así como si nada? ¿Sin decirle adiós por lo menos? ¿Volvería? Esas preguntas sin ni una respuesta sincera se formulaban cada vez con mayor pronunciación en la mente del pequeño... no quería estar sin un padre.

Una tarde fría, Hermione y John se encontraban los dos juntos sentados en el living leyendo unos cuentos, cuando llegó Harry. John lo recibió como siempre muy contento y feliz, al igual que Hermione, que solo le dedicaba una sonrisa amorosa para disimular la relación que tenía con él. Los tres disfrutaron de una buena chocolateada, riéndose de historias.

En una momento, John se levanto del sillón y fue hacía la cocina en busca de más bizcochos. Miro por arriba de la mesada pero no se encontraban ahí. Elevó sus menudos ojos hacía arriba y se encontraban en un rincón de la alacena de madera. Con mucho esfuerzo ubicó una silla, en frente de la alacena, para subirse a la mesada y así alcanzar el platito que contenía los bizcochos. Cuando fue a tomarlo, algo llamó tremendamente su atención. En el fondo de la estantería se encontraba un portarretrato lleno de tierra. Estiró su brazo lo más que pudo y lo agarró.

Olvidándose completamente de las galletas, bajo al suelo y cuidadosamente le retiro la tierra al vidrio con sus pequeños dedos. Se quedó impresionado al ver la foto que tenía frente a sus ojos. No era la primera vez que la veía...

Flash Back

(...) - Hay ma, que exagerada!! Además... - pero John no pudo terminar, una foto en el estante de unas de las alacenas de la cocina hizo que se quedara pálido.  
- Que te sucede? - le preguntó Hermione y volteo la cara para ver que había visto su hijo y se dio cuenta del portarretrato. Se levantó, lo tomó y lo llevó a la mesa. Era una foto del último día que pasaron con Harry. Estaban ellos tres muy felices.  
- Ma... ese es el hombre... - dijo el John señalando temerosamente la foto de Harry.  
- que? No hijito, ya te lo hemos dicho Harry está muerto. (...)

Fin de Flash Back

Nuevamente las dudas que en aquel momento se habían formulado pero que habían sido olvidadas con el tiempo y el cariño de Federic, volvieron a resurgir. Prácticamente, eran iguales. No podía haber dos personas exactamente semejantes, excepto que sean gemelos, o algo así. Pero su madre le había dicho que Harry no había tenido hermanos...

Con el portarretrato en manos volvió al living, donde pudo ver como su madre y Federic se reían como nunca. Se sentó al frente de ellos, con una mirada de confusión y cierto enojo, aun que no sabía por que.

- Y los bizcochos? - preguntó Hermione calmándose un poco.

- Mamá... él es Harry Potter - dijo secamente dando vuelta el portarretrato para que ambos adultos observasen. Hermione palideció de repente al igual que Harry, y todo rastro de alegría que había existido segundos atrás desapareció, para tornarse en un ambiente de dudas y temor - Vos no sos Federic Thompson, vos sos Harry Potter... ¡Mira! - gritó el niño acercándoles la foto al ojiverdes, que se había quedado mudo y no sabía que decir - Ves? ¡No estas muerto! - Hermione estaba atónica, ¿que diría ahora?  
- John, ven siéntate, quédate tranquilo... - le dijo tomándolo suavemente del brazo para que se sentase sereno a su lado. John estaba desesperado, quería saberlo todo, y por que le habían mentido - Mira... no te voy a mentir y si.. Él es Harry Potter. - comenzó su madre mirándolo a Harry que en ese momento tenía su vista en el suelo.  
- Y por que se hizo llamar Federic Thompson? - preguntó torpemente el niño. Hermione suspiro. Pero fue Potter quien respondió esta vez.  
- Por que era un secreto - le dijo con voz divertida, para cortar la condicione incomodo en la cual se encontraban.  
- ¿Por qué era un secreto? ¿No estabas muerto? - preguntó John mirando a ambas personas.  
- Pues... en realidad creímos que estaba muerto, pero no lo estaba John. Digamos...había desaparecido. Harry se había ido a vivir muy lejos de aquí, por eso no lo vimos durante estos años y... bueno... se puso ese nombre por que no quería que la gente supiese que él estaba aquí... - le contó nerviosamente Hermione, de la forma más sutil posible para no embrollar a su hijo. No le iba a contar que todo eso había sido culpa de Ron... no... tal vez nunca se lo contaría.

John se quedó callado por un segundo analizando lo que su madre le había dicho

- O sea... ¿que vos Harry te fuiste de aquí a otro lugar y...luego volviste pero con otro nombre para que no se diesen cuenta quien eras? - Harry lo miró fijo y con una sonrisa poco convincente le respondió.

- Así es - John se quedó callado, mirando el suelo.

- Pero ¿por que? - volvió a preguntar, esta vez con la voz más quebrada.

- Por que... estaba muy triste y decidí alejarme de todo esto - le contestó nuevamente Harry.

- ¿Por qué estabas triste? ¿No eras feliz al lado de mi mamá y papá? - aquellas palabras pegaron fuerte en Harry, ya no quería seguirle mintiendo respecto de su padre, era ahora o nunca.

- Pues verás John, con respecto a tu padre, hay algo que debes saber - comenzó Harry serenamente, haciendo aun lado el tema que John había iniciado en un principió. El niño lo miró confundido.

- El... no es tu verdadero padre - Harry sintió como si se sacara un peso de en sima diciéndoles aquella oración brusca para John, pero en vez de recibir de parte del niño una cara seria y triste, una sonrisa amplia pero nerviosa e incrédula se dibujo en su cara angelical.

- Que buen chiste Harry - Hermione y el morocho se miraron tristemente. El niño no había captado el mensaje, lo había malinterpretado, no era un chiste.

- No... no John, no es un chiste - dijo esta vez Hermione tomándole ambas manitos. La sonrisa de John no se había borrado todavía, aun creía creyendo que todo esto era un juego.

- Dale mami, ya fue el chiste! - pero la mirada de ambos adultos de seriedad hicieron que aquel ingenuo gesto se borrara de la cara de John. El pequeño se quedo helado y pálido, y lágrimas cristalinas brotaron de sus ojos verdes. Simplemente, no podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba decir de su madre y Harry. ¿Cómo que su padre no era su padre? ¿Cómo se podía entender eso? ¿Esa persona que tanto ama y que tanto cuido de él, no es su verdadero papá?

- John... - le decía Hermione con dolor mientras tomaba a su hijo entre brazos para darle todo su afecto, pero el niño no se dejó mimar. Estaba muy enojado, sentía dolor y traición.

- ¡ Es mentira lo que dicen! ¡Ron es mi papá! ¡Vos lo sabes mamá! - dijo desesperado John entre lágrimas, dejando caer al piso el portarretrato, que se hizo añicos. Pero el ruidoso estruendo del vidrio, no le preocupó y dudo que se hayan dado cuenta, ya que seguían mirándose entre sí, con pena y vergüenza.

- ¡No! ¡No es mentira John! ¡Deja..! - pero Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar, el niño se paró de un salto y empezó a subir la escalera atropelladamente ¡John! – gritó su madre, el nene se quedo parado, a mitad de la escalera, mirando los escalones, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Entonces... ¿¡Quién es mi papá!? - exclamó con dolor y suspiros. Hermione se quedo petrificada en su lugar, no sabía si decirle ahora o no, iba a contestarle, pero unos ojos verdes se le adelantaron.

- Yo

Hola!!

Muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que me firmaron y me dieron fuerzas!! Me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado el ff!

Besitoss!!

Lore


	9. Un nuevo día

Capitulo 8: Yo

**Capitulo 9: Un nuevo día…**

Los ojos del pequeño se desorbitaron ante la respuesta de Harry, quien lo miraba firmemente. ¿Cómo "yo"? No entendía, ¿Cómo podía ser Harry su padre? ¿Pero esto era un juego o qué?

- Mentiroso... - exclamó el niño entre dientes, mientras seguía llorando.  
- No John, no es mentira, aun que te cueste creerlo yo... soy tu padre - dijo Harry acercándose más al pequeño, que derramaba lágrimas sin consuelo alguno - Mira... yo se que es difícil, pero.. ¿preferías que te siguiéramos mintiendo?

John dudo en responder, tenía mucha bronca interior, una bola en el estómago que no lo dejaba respirar y que quería eliminar. Su pequeña pero hábil mente se retorcía de confusión y dolor. No sabía que responder, ni que pensar o hacer. Era demasiado...no les cría. No es fácil pensar y sentir durante 6 años que amaste a un hombre que en realidad no era de tu sangre, y que el padre en realidad estaba desaparecido o... muerto... Estaba confundido. No lo entendía, no comprendía la situación que estaba viviendo. Tenía miles de dudas en su mente y ninguna tenía una respuesta. Las quería buscar pero no las encontraba o no existían explicaciones para lo sucedido. Tenía ganas de desaparecer o despertar de esa pesadilla... todo esto no podía ser cierto.

- John... - la voz de aquel que osaba llamarse su padre lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Lo miró fijo y respiró profundo.

- … LOS ODIO!! - exclamó con profundo rencor y salió disparado para su habitación, haciendo claro su padecimiento con un fuerte portazo.  
Harry miró con preocupación a Hermione, que lloraba en silencio.

- Tranquila... solo esta confundido... - dijo Harry en voz baja, sin saber si lo que decía era correcto.

-¿Tranquila? ¿Cómo queres que lo este Harry? Se acaba de enterar quien es su verdadero progenitor. ¿Te parece que yo este tranquila sabiendo el dolor que está sufriendo nuestro hijo? No le tendría que haber dicho nada... - suspiró hermione con pesar y arrepentimiento.

- No. Hicimos bien. Si hubiéramos dejado pasar el tiempo, hubiera sido peor. Ya te lo dije. Ahí si te habrías arrepentido por contárselo... y el instinto maternal te habría obligado a seguir mintiéndole para no causarle sufrimiento... y tarde temprano la verdad habría salido a la luz... - Harry se acercó a ella y le tomó ambas manos - Si hay algo que yo eh aprendido o mejor dicho... que hemos aprendido es que la mentira tiene patas cortas... y siempre hay que decir la verdad, aun que sea la más terrible.

Pasaron cinco días desde que Harry y Hermione hablaron con John. Éste seguía aun enojado con su madre y con Harry, pero poco a poco iba menguando. Había que darle tiempo. Era tan solo un niño de seis años, ¿que más podían esperar de él? Hermione no le hablaba sobre lo ocurrido, para no sobrepasarlo. Le daría tiempo hasta que John se animase a hablar nuevamente del tema. Era cuestión de paciencia.

La castaña le había pedido a Harry que no viniese a visitarlos hasta que ella no le avisara, para que de esa forma, John no se confundiera más.

Los días pasaron y Hermione se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, incluso se le estaba haciendo la idea en la cabeza de que John se había tomado todo ese dolor como un mal chiste de sus padres o se había olvidado... El niño no habría la boca, excepto para contestarle a su madre o contarle algún acontecimiento nada fuera de lo común. Ahora John no se encontraba más enojado, aun que se podía notar claramente como la tristeza estaba presente en sus pequeños ojos verdes.

Hasta que una mañana lluviosa, mientras Hermione estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, John se sentó y sin rodeo le preguntó a su madre:  
- ¿Cuándo va a venir mi papá? - Hermione giró para mirarlo y tratar de comprender si se estaba refiriendo a Harry o erróneamente a Ron. El niño le mantuvo la mirada impaciente - ¿y? Mami! ¿Cuándo viene?  
- Ya va a venir Harry - le dijo de una vez, mientras con su varita le daba la taza de leche a John, quien se había quedado mudo y pensativo.

- Entonces... Harry es mi papá... - tomo un sorbo de leche.

- Si... - le contestó Hermione, sin más que decir, esperaba ansiosa a que el niño le contara sus pensamientos.

- Y... Ron? - preguntó con tristeza.

- Ron... - dijo Hermione reflexiva, no sabiendo con claridad que contestarle - No se encuentra en Londres. Esta de viaje - al ver la cara de pena de su hijo agregó - El no te abandono hijo... pero no es tu padre. Y el lo sabe perfectamente.

- ¿El lo sabía? - dijo el niño extrañado, pero concentrándose más en la conversación. Hasta tal punto que le pareció interesante.

- Si, claro que lo sabía. Ya te lo dije hijo, todos creímos que Harry estaba muerto, hasta que apareció. Si el no hubiese desaparecido... nada de esto hubiese pasado - Hermione lo miró con ternura.

- Ah! ¡Entonces Harry tiene la culpa de todo esto! - exclamó con clamor John.

- No! claro que no! El no lo hizo a propósito. Hay razones muy justificables que abalan su desaparición. Pero en fin - dijo Hermione haciendo un punto y aparte al comentario anterior, para que John no se enroscara más - Lo importante es que el te ama mucho y que nunca te va abandonar.

Ante la sorpresa de Hermione, el pequeño niño esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- Si... lo se. Siempre fue muy bueno conmigo - Hermione le sonrió, aliviada y contenta a la vez. Ahora las cosas iban saliendo como debía ser.

- Y lo será, créeme - John se sonrojo por unos momentos y bajo la mirada.

- Ma... perdón por decirte cosas feas... - la castaña se acercó a él y lo abrazo fuertemente, no pudiendo evitar lagrimear por la emoción.

- No te preocupes hijo. Perdónanos a nosotros por hacerte esto… pero lo que ahora importa es que vos estés bien y que seas lo más feliz posible... - ambos se mantuvieron abrazados por unos instantes. Hermione sonría de felicidad. Todo iba acomodándose en su lugar como debía. Ahora si que no se arrepentía por haberle contado todo. Si bien fue duro al principio, el tiempo supo curar levemente las heridas. Aun quedaban cosas que contarle, pero no era en este preciso instante. Se sentía satisfecha y a la vez aliviada con que su hijo supiera por lo menos lo primordial.

A su vez, John se sentía también feliz. Desde el momento que lo había conocido, siempre había sentido una sensación muy rara cuando estaba cerca de Harry, era algo... no se, como si los dos fueran uno, no sabía, con su pequeña mente, explicar la sensación que recorría su cuerpo sin embargo... le gustaba. Realmente lo quería mucho. Y ahora entendía por que la gente lo había mirado siempre tanto y señalado como si fuera un bicho raro: Su parecido con Harry Potter era muy evidente. Y eso lo hizo sentir orgulloso... y a la vez contento de que Harry fuese su verdadero padre... por fin lo había comprendido y asimilado...

- Ma... que venga mi papá... - le dijo sonriente. Hermione lo miró sorpresiva y con una tierna sonrisa le asintió.

Al recibir el comunicado no dudo ni un instante en salir como chispa hacia donde estaba su hijo. Se sentía el ser más feliz del mundo, por que John por fin lo había aceptado.

Mientras viajaba por el Autobús Noctámbulo, no pudo evitar sentir unas terribles ansias de llegar pronto al Valle Godric.

Una vez en el, recorrió el mismo camino que anteriormente había hecho varias veces hacía esa casa.

Toco el timbre algo nervioso, y escucho pasos y risitas traviesas. Al abrirse la puerta, Harry se chocó con la imagen de una Hermione distinta. Su cara estaba más bella que nunca, producto de esa sonrisa hermosa que se había dibujado en su rostro, y además llevaba una elegante túnica que realzaba sus cualidades físicas.

- Pasa - le dijo muy contenta, Harry le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Y con gusto ingresó a la sala.

En ella había una gran mesa vestida de riquísimas comidas, y adornada con velas. Y al costado, pegado a una silla, estaba su hijo. Algo colorado y nervioso, por que desde un principio no se había portado muy bien que digamos, pero bueno, era entendible. Hermione pareció captar el mensaje indirecto de Harry de dejarlos a ambos solos, y con una sonrisa picara se retiró hacía la cocina.

Entre padre e hijo se pacto un silencio algo incomodo, que Harry decidió romper.

- Hola John - y que más podía decir. Siempre era bueno empezar con un simple "hola", tal vez la clave de iniciar una conversación afectuosa.

John desvió los ojos hacía el suelo, estaba colorado y apenas abriendo sus pequeños labios dijo - Hola... papá.

Harry no supo si fue producto de su imaginación o sus oídos estaban sucios, pero... había escuchado "papá". Su corazón se lleno de alegría y expectativas, y sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas, por la emoción. John le sonrió tiernamente y como si alguien lo hubiese empujado de atrás corrió hacía su padre, que éste gustosamente le correspondió el abrazo. Harry sintió el calor de su chiquito cuerpo, lo cubrió con sus fuertes brazos para no perder ese contacto. Las lágrimas cristalinas corrieron por su rostro guapo. Y no solo lágrimas, sino también miles de sentimientos llenaron su alma y ese hueco que tenía en su corazón resultado del dolor que le había causado Ron. Se sentía muy feliz, no quería separarse nunca más de el, estaría siempre a su lado. Ahora se daba cuenta lo cuanto que lo quería a John. No supo con certeza cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero una vez que se separaron ambos pares de ojos verdes se observaron con cariño.

Cuidadosamente John con sus deditos le secó las lágrimas de su padre y le sonrió con cariño.

- No llores papá... todo va a estar bien - John le sonrió, asemejando su carita a la de un ángel - Te quiero mucho papi.  
Harry le sonrió nuevamente con felicidad - Yo también te quiero mucho hijo...

Del otro lado, Hermione los observaba emocionada con una bandeja en sus manos con comida calentita. Padre e hijo se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Vamos a cenar? - les preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa y ambos asintieron con alegría.

Por primera vez, aquella noche los tres sintieron como se solidificaba una familia llena de amor y paz.

Por primera vez en muchos años Harry sintió que por fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, ahí... junto a Hermione, la mujer que amaba y le había dado el regalo más hermoso de su vida que era John.

Nunca se separaría de ellos, ni tampoco permitiría que alguien más los hiciese. Aun que el tiempo perdido no se podía recuperar, aprovecharía cada segundo junto a ellos, como si fuera el último.

Lo que en un principio le pareció imposible ahora estaba frente a sus ojos. Desde que perdió la memoria no había estado nunca con nadie, siempre solo, tratando de averiguar quien era en realidad... y ahora, tener una identidad, recuperar un pasado y vivir este presente era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Hermione también se encontraba radiante; desde que se había enterado que Harry había "muerto" hace 6 años atrás, siempre había tenido un hueco oscuro y doloroso en su alma, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ron por tratar de ocupar el lugar de su amado, nunca ese dolor había desaparecido.

Excepto cuando Potter apareció esa tarde... desde ese momento su vida había dado un giro de 360°.  
Y John... ahora se sentía completo. Aun que siempre había creído que Ron había sido su padre, inconscientemente sabía que no lo era. Sin embargo ahora, era como si su otra mitad hubiese aparecido y unido a el.

La familia Potter luego de tantos esfuerzos por fin se había unido por completo, y dejado atrás todos los malos recuerdos... ahora no había preocupaciones... ahora no había lamentos... solo tiempo... tiempo para aprovechar y vivir.

Fin

Hola!

Llegó el final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado como le di el cierre. Me pareció que Ron ya no tenía nada que ver con esta unión familiar. Dejo en sus manos el futuro del pelirrojo -

Gracias nuevamente a todos los que firmaron. No saben lo lindo y alentador que es!

Nos estamos viendo

Lore


End file.
